


Heroes on Ice

by Aurone



Category: Tiger & Bunny, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: The skaters go to Sternbild to do an exhibition skate.  The arena gets taken hostage and the Heroes come to the Skaters rescue.





	1. Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Yuri on Ice and Tiger and Bunny crossover that no one needed. I wasn't even drunk when I came up with this. Did I also mention that this is an Alpha/Omega fic too? All the skaters appear in the first chapter, however the heroes don't show up until chapter 2.
> 
> Warnings: The skaters are taken hostage in this chapter and there is a major brawl with some major injuries and a little blood. Omegas are also discriminated against by some. If any of this a trigger for you, please don't read.

Notes: This is an Alpha/Omega fic.  Alphas are dominant to Omegas.  Alphas have a higher status in society and Omegas have a lesser one.  Betas are kind of outside the hierarchy.  Omegas have heats every three months that last for about 3 days. Alphas have ruts to correspond with their omega’s heat. Or if they don’t have an omega then they have one every three months for 3 days.  Alphas and Omegas have a heightened sense of smell.  Each Alpha and Omega has a unique scent.  Omegas can use their scent to calm down Alphas.  Alphas can use their scents to mark their omega or to make an omega feel safe. Alphas can bond to omegas with a bite to the scent gland.  The keeps the omega from being with any other Alpha or Beta.  It has no effect on the Alpha if it is a one-way bond. A two-way bond is where the Omega also marks the Alpha with a bite and it causes a soul-bond to form.  Only soulmates can have this two-way bond.  It keeps the Alpha from being with anyone else and it allows them to feel the emotions and pain of each other.    

***

When Yuri didn’t meet Victor and Yuuri in the lobby of the hotel as they had agreed on, Yuuri knew something was up.

Yuuri said, “Victor, you go on ahead to the arena.  I will go get Yuri and we will see you there.”

Victor kissed Yuuri on the check.  

He said, “You boys be careful.  I will see you at the arena.”

Yuuri nodded and watched Victor leave the hotel.  

_He worries too much._

While Victor headed to the arena, Yuuri went up to Yuri’s hotel room. He knocked on Yuri’s hotel door.  

When he didn’t answer, Yuuri called through the door, “Yura, let me in.  It’s time for the exhibition and we need to go.”

Victor was hosting an exhibition skate in Sternbild.  All of the skaters had agreed to participate in the show, mainly because they wanted to go to Sternbild.  They had heard about the city on the United States’ east coast but only Leo had ever been there.  It would also be the last skate that Yuuri, Victor, Chris, and Georgi did as competitive skaters. They would announce their retirement after the show tonight.  

Yuri growled through the door, “Go away, pig. I am not coming.”

Yuuri asked, “Why?”

Yuri opened the door. Yuuri looked at the angry teen. He looked a little out of sorts.

He said, “My heat is in three days and I can’t. . .”

Yuuri replied, “I thought you were still on suppressants.”

Yuri shook his head and said, “My doctor made me get off of them.  He said I needed to have a few heats and get my system clear or they could cause damage. The season was over so I thought I would be alright.  Then this came up on the schedule.  I told that moron of yours yes before I looked at the calendar.”

Yuuri sighed and said, “I know this is hard for you.  I’ve cycled on and off of suppressants, too.  I’ve had to skate close to my heat before.  It’s not fun but it’s doable.  But sometimes you just have to suck it up.  It’s one of the reasons why omegas don’t normally participate in sports.  Or at least why people think we shouldn’t participate in sports.”

Yuri said, “I am not going.”

He tried to close the door but Yuuri put his foot in the way.

Yuuri said, “You are going.  You promised Victor.  Get your stuff, we are going now.”

Yuri sighed and picked up the bag next to the door.  He knew that Yuuri wouldn’t let him get by with not going so he had gotten ready and packed his gear. He grabbed his key from the counter and followed Yuuri to the elevators.  They exited the hotel and decided to walk to the arena since it was really close. It was a nice day in Sternbild. Yuuri was really looking forward to doing some sightseeing tomorrow.  All the skaters had built in an extra few days for vacation in Sternbild.  They had plans to all meet together one night for dinner but other than that they all had plans as smaller, more intimate, groups.  Yuuri looked at his watch.  

Yuuri said, “We are really late.  Come on, hurry.”

As they cut through the parking lot, they ran into Otabek who was also running late.  

Yuri said, “Hey, Otabek.”

Otabek said, “Hey.”

Otabek thought _hmm, something smells good. Is that mint?  And current, maybe?_

Otabek took a depth breath and let the smell settled in his mouth.  He could almost taste it.

_Is that Yuuri?  God, Victor is a lucky man._

Otabek shook his head to clear it.  

Yuuri asked, “Running late too?”

Otabek said, “Yeah, I got caught up in something.”

Yuuri nodded as they reached the door of the arena.

Otabek let Yuuri and Yuri enter the arena ahead of him.  They all made a beeline for the dressing rooms since they were already late.  As they rounded the corner of the hallway that lead to the dressing rooms, none of them looked back at the door.  So they didn’t see the men who entered the arena behind them.  They didn’t see these men block off the entrance to the arena.  They had no idea of the danger that they had just walked into. Yuuri, Yuri, and Otabek stepped into the men’s dressing room. Victor, who had already changed into his “Stay Close to Me” costume looked up as they entered.

Victor said, “Thank God, I was beginning to think you three wouldn’t make it.”

Yuuri replied, “Yuri was having a moment, but we made it.”

Yuri threw Yuuri a dirty look, which Yuuri ignored. Yuri was already in his “Welcome to the Madness” costume since it could also be worn as street clothes.  Before Yuuri could even take off his shirt to begin changing fifteen armed men came boiling into the dressing room. All the skaters looked up, stunned.  The alphas growled low and under their breath.  They also stepped closer to the omegas who were in the dressing room.

Victor demanded, “What’s going on here?”

An armed man pointed a gun at Victor and said, “You are coming with us.  We have taken over the arena.”

The skaters looked around at each other.  The gunmen pointed guns at some of the other alphas as if to make a point.

Victor said, “Okay. . .Okay, just please don’t hurt anyone.”

The boys filed out of the dressing room.  Each in various stages of dress and undress.  Guang-Hong was clinging to Leo’s hand.  Yuuri was walking really close to Victor. Michele looked over to see three men bringing Sara and Mila out of their dressing room.  His eyes got narrow.  Emil placed a hand on Michele trying to calm him down.

Emil whispered, “Don’t do anything rash.  We don’t want to give them an excuse to hurt any of us.”

Michele growled but nodded at Emil’s words.

Emil thought _At least the girls are dressed.  I don’t think I could have restrained him if Sara had been in some state of undress when she came out of the dressing room._

The men surrounded the skaters and herded them to the area in front of the TV set where they normally would watch each other skate.  One of the men turned on the TV.  The skaters could see that there were more armed men on the ice.  They had indeed taken the entire arena hostage.  They could also see that the arena was full of innocent spectators.  

Leo thought as he looked at the crowd _I really hope they don’t hurt anyone.  I would hate for something to happen to a fan who came to see us skate._

One of the men grabbed Yuuri’s arm.  They were trying to separate the omegas from the alphas.  When the alpha skaters figured out what they were trying to do, all Hell broke loose.  Victor and the other alphas were pretty tame most of the time (well except for maybe Otabek and Michele) but they would not sit by and let someone take their omega friends. Each alpha grabbed the omega that they thought of as theirs to protect. They pushed the omegas behind them and prepared to defend them.  Victor grabbed Yuuri and tried to grabbed Yuri as well.  No one but Victor and Yuuri knew that Yuri was an omega.  Everyone else thought he was an alpha.  However, Yuri, being a feisty kitten, wouldn’t submit to Victor’s protection. Michele pushed Emil behind him and prepared to rip these S.O.B.s apart for daring to touch his sister and _his_ omega.  Leo, shaking in anger and in fear, stood in front of Guang-Hong.  He had had this nightmare before where someone took Guang-Hong away.  He couldn’t bond to Guang-Hong since he was just a beta and that worried him all the time. Leo was afraid that he couldn’t protect Guang-Hong and if something happened to him he wouldn’t be able to live with himself.  Currently only two of the skaters were bonded.  One of them was Chris.  Chris was bonded to Julian.*  Julian was an alpha ice dancer who had been invited to come with his mate, but had other obligations he had to attend to so he stayed home.  He would never make that mistake again. Since Chris did not have an alpha here, he  stood with Guang-Hong.  He didn’t do it for his own protection but to give some support to Guang-Hong.  Chris could tell that Guang-Hong was scared and fearful for his boyfriend. Chris soothed the omega the best he could with all the chaos surrounding them.  As he looked around the room, he was afraid that this wasn’t going to end well.  He just hoped that none of his friends were seriously injured. Chris spotted Mila out of the corner of his eye, she  didn't have an omega.  Her girlfriend, Sara, was a beta but she was fighting to protect her friends.  She and Sara moved closer to Michele, who was shielding Emil.  Those four were a tough family unit to encounter.

Chris wondered for a moment _I wonder why Emil and Michele haven’t bonded, yet.  They obviously care for one another.  I mean, Michele is protecting him and Emil is letting him.  It’s almost like they are mates already.  I wonder if they consciously did it, or if their secondary genders took over?_

Chris shook his head at the random thought and went back to paying attention to the fighting around him. He saw JJ standing close to Leo and helping to protect Guang-Hong and him.

JJ was the only other bonded skater.  His omega, Isabella, thankfully wasn’t here.  She was safely at home. She was due to have their first child soon so she had stayed in Canada, because the doctors had advised against traveling.  However, JJ wasn’t going to stand by and watch these goons harm his friends. The skaters were outnumbered even if they all had been able to fight. This fight was not going to end well for them.  Victor was the first alpha to be subdued. He fought hard.  He had promised Julian that no harm would come to Chris while he was with him and he also had Yuuri and Yuri to think about.  He fought harder than he ever had in his life.  He gave one of the captors a black eye and smashed another’s knee. He collected a number of bruises on his own body before one of the captors snuck up behind him.  They hit him in the back of the knee, causing his knee to fold.  That dropped Victor to his knees. The captor grabbed Victor’s hands and another grabbed his feet.  They trussed him up like a Thanksgiving turkey and left him there to watch the destruction without being able to do anything to help his friends. Once Victor was tied up one the men pick up Yuuri.  They carried him down the hall and out to the arena.  

As they dragged Yuuri away, Yuuri cried, “Victor, Victor.  Help me. Victor.”

His arms reaching out for his mate. The sound of Yuuri’s whines and Victor's name echoed down the hall as they took him away. Victor lay there growling, trying to escape to reach his mate but to no avail as tears streamed down his face.  He had never felt so useless in his life.  Victor could see them take Yuuri out on the ice on the TV that had been turned on.  They tied Yuuri up and left him next to another Japanese man who looked unconscious.

Victor thought _At least Yuuri hadn’t changed yet.  He was still in his street clothes and shoes so he won’t be damaged by the cold of the ice._

Victor watched as the men subdued Leo next. The boy had been fighting valiantly, but they swept his feet out from underneath him.  Leo cried out in pain as he hit the ground, hard.

Leo bit the man that was trying to tie him up.  The man retaliated by stomping on Leo’s face with his boot. Blood streamed down Leo’s face from a cut caused by the impact.  Disoriented by the kick and blinded by the blood flowing into his eyes, Leo lost his struggle and was tied up and dumped unceremoniously next to Victor. Leo could hear Guang-Hong whimpering as they took him down the hall.  Leo closed his eyes as the sound that had haunted his nightmares assailed his ears.  It was a sound he would have given anything to not ever hear and he cried as his heart broke. Phichit ran over to Victor and tried to untie the alpha.  He was worried about Yuuri and knew if he could get Victor free that Victor would go get him back.

Phichit said, “I need to get you free so we can get Yuuri back.”

Victor nodded and said, “Hurry, Phichit.”

Suddenly, Phichit squeaked as one of the men picked him up and moved him away from Victor.  They tied him up and left him near Leo. Phichit looked at Victor with an apology on his face.  Victor shook his head as if to say don’t worry. We’ll figure this out.

Phichit then looked at Leo and noticed that Leo was bleeding.  

Phichit asked, “Are you okay?”

Leo just closed his eyes and didn’t respond.

Leo thought _I have failed.  I am not worthy of worry.  Save it for someone who deserves it._

Phichit started as another body was dropped down nearly on top of him.  He looked over to see a scared and tied up Minami looking back at him.

Minami said, “They took Yuuri.  What are we going to do?”

Phichit replied, “Right now, we are going to stay still and quiet.  Maybe if we do, everything will turn out alright.”

Minami just nodded.  They heard a thump as Georgi was dropped next to them. Georgi sheepishly shrugged as they looked at him.

Georgi said, “What can I say?  I’m a lover, not a fighter.”

Phichit looked around to find that four alphas were left.  He winced as he saw Mila rip out a chunk of some guy’s hair.  Close to her Michele was fighting like a madman. Phichit watched as Michele used a sidekick to take out one of the captors’ knee. He followed it up with a backhand punch to another guy’s head.  He was putting down gunmen left and right.

Phichit wondered _Is Michele trained in some kind of martial art?_

Otabek was doing almost as well as well as Michele.  As Phichit watched Otabek punched a guy out.  As they guy hit the floor, Phichit thought _Otabek must do some boxing or something._

He then looked around trying to spot JJ.  He spotted him just in time to see JJ get swept off his feet.  He hit the ground hard just like Leo had.  But unlike with Leo, the men around JJ began to kick JJ now that he was down. Phichit heard the sickening sound of a rib crack.

One of the men said, “You pitiful excuse for an alpha, letting an omega mark you.  We should kill you, but we want to make an example of you first.”

They continued to kick him until JJ was just a moaning mess on the ground.

One of the men grabbed Chris and said, “Pick him up.  We are going to take him to the ice as well.  We need to show weak alphas what happens when they let an omega mark them.”

Chris gently picked up JJ. He made soothing noises at JJ, trying to calm the alpha down so that he didn’t move and hurt himself further.  Chris carried JJ down the hallway.  He stopped once and looked back at his friends.

Chris thought _this is not going well for us. I hope rescue comes soon, before anyone else gets hurt._

Michele was still holding his own.  The martial arts training that he had been doing had really come in handy.  As he kicked another of the captors, he heard a sickening sound from behind him.  He look around to see Emil on his knees.  Another one of the gunmen had Emil by the arm and had it twisted behind him.  Emil’s face was contorted in pain.  Tears were running down the younger man’s face.

Michele thought _Emil never cries.  Not even when he falls on the ice. They must have broke Emil’s arm.  I am goddamn going to kill them.  
_

Michele had been angry before but now Michele was in an alpha rage.  His secondary gender had completely taken over.  All he could think about was that someone had hurt his omega and someone needed to pay for that indiscretion.  He was focused on fighting through the captors to save his omega. He laid out a few more of the captors.  He injured some of them pretty badly. Suddenly, he felt arms holding him down.  He tried to throw them off but a voice he recognized was talking to him.

Sara said, “Stop.  Please.  They will kill you.  They almost killed JJ.”

Michele said, “I don’t care.  I need to get to Emil. They hurt him.  I can’t let them get away with this.”

Sara replied, “It won’t do Emil or me any good if you get yourself killed.  Think of how Emil will feel if something happens to you because of him?”

Michele could feel Mila holding him down on the other side.  While they were distracted, they were captured.  Mila was caught first and then Sara. When Michele was freed from them he began raging again. The captors finally contained Michele by overwhelming him with numbers. They tied him tightly and one of the men kicked Michele as a parting shot before they left him next to the other alphas.  Michele’s purple suit was torn and stained with blood.  He could feel a bruise forming from the kick.  Michele could only watch as they took Emil down the hall.  

Emil looked back at him and mouthed “I love you. Don’t do anything stupid.”

If Michele hadn’t been so angry, he would have wept. Michele watched as they took Emil away.  Looking at Emil's exposed back, Michele shook his head. He thought _Why tell me that now?  Does he think he will never see me again.  Goddamn it, Emil.  He has a broken arm and he is worried about me?  I wish he had a shirt on, he is going be cold on the ice.  
_

Michele began to whine as he thought _Emil trusted me to protect him. I failed. I am not a very good alpha. I let them take my omega. I don’t deserve someone like Emil._

Emil didn’t look back again, or whine as they took him to the arena.  

_I have to be strong, for Michele.  I won’t let them use me to hurt him. I am not as weak as they think._

Michele growled as Emil left his sight.  

The only people left standing were Otabek and Yuri.  One of the gunmen picked up Yuri and started walking off with him.  Otabek watched as the gunman took off with Yuri and carried him into the arena.

Otabek thought _Wait, what?! Is Yuri an omega?  I thought he was an alpha._

Otabek ran after the man with Yuri.

Otabek thought _I have to get him back._

Before Otabek could get to Yuri, however, another one of the gunmen struck Otabek from behind, hard.  He slumped to the floor unconscious as Yuri disappeared from everyone’s sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In the show Chris's boyfriend doesn't have a name. Some call him masumi because he looks like another anime character with this name. However, I believe Chris's boyfriend is Swiss and therefore needs a Swiss name. So like in my other fics I have named him Julian. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments are always welcome.


	2. Enter the Heroes

A couple of months before Victor’s Exhibition Event

 

At the lockers after a case one afternoon Kotetsu said, “Hey, Bunny.”

Barnaby said, “Don’t call me Bunny.”

Kotetsu, ignoring him as usual, said, “Do you know that ice skating event that is coming to town in a couple of months?”

Barnaby said, “You mean Victor’s Exhibition Skate?”

Kotetsu said, “Yeah, that one.”

Barnaby asked, “What about it?”

Kotetsu said, “I want to take Kaede but I haven’t been able to get tickets.  She is a big fan of that Victor guy.”

Barnaby sighed, pushed up his glasses, and said, “Don’t you know anything about skating, Kotetsu? All the top skaters are going to be at this event and it's the first time they have ever skated here. Of course it sold out quickly.  But. . .”

Kotetsu replied, “But?”

Barnaby said, “I think one of my sponsors had a couple of tickets they were trying to give me so I would go, good publicity and all that.  Want me to see if I can still get them? You and Kaede could use them.  I am not a big fan of ice skating.”

Kotetsu, looking hopeful, said, “Would you really do that for me, Bunny?”

Barnaby said, “Sure, but Kotetsu, don’t call me Bunny!”

Barnaby’s sponsor didn’t really have any tickets but he was sure that with his influence and money that he could procure a pair.  He just didn’t want Kotetsu to know that he was buying the tickets for him.

****

Day of the event 

 

Kotetsu and Kaede stood in line in front of the arena.  Kaede was so excited she could barely keep still.

Kaede said, “Thanks for bringing me to this, Dad.  I really wanted to see Victor and Yuuri skate.”

Kotetsu smiled and said, “You are welcome, honey.  But remember to thank Bunny as well.  He got these tickets for us.” 

Kaede said, “They are really good seats too!  On the front row!  I’ll be able to see the routines really well.”

Kotetsu thought  _ I doubt a sponsor gave him these.  None of his sponsors have a connection to this event.  He just should have bought three and come with us. _

Kotetsu sighed. 

Kaede said, “You should just ask him out, Dad.”

Kotetsu replied, “What?!”

Kaede said, “Barnaby.  You should just ask him out.”

Kotetsu said, “Kaede, I. . .”

Just then the line into the arena started moving which saved Kotetsu from having to answer his daughter.

As they entered the arena, Kotetsu asked, “Do you want a drink or a snack?”

Kaede replied, “Can I get a soda and maybe a program?”

Kotetsu said, “Sure.  Here is some money, go get your soda and a cup of coffee for me.  I’ll go get the program.”

Once they had procured their drinks and a program, they made their way to their seats.  They were rinkside seats.

Kotetsu thought  _ Damn, how much did Bunny spend on these?  Why would he do this for me?  He is obviously a fan of the sport since he knew so much about it, but he didn’t come himself. What is up with him.  I wonder. . . _

Kotetsu and Kaede settled into their seats and waited for the program to start.  Kotetsu looked at his watch.  The program should start in about 15 minutes. Kotetsu sipped his coffee as he watched Kaede flip through the program. After 25 minutes passed, Kotetsu began to wonder if something was wrong.  The program should have already started and no one was on the ice and no explanation was being given.  Then Kotetsu heard a commotion.  It sounded like it was coming from the back of the arena.  

_ That sounds like a fight.  I wonder what is going on. _

About that time some men came out on the ice, and they didn’t look too friendly.

Kotetsu whispered to Kaede, “This doesn’t look good, Kaede.  If something happens, I want you to creep to the back of the stands and call Bunny, okay?  No matter what happens to me.  I want you to move to the back where it is safe and call Bunny for help.  Do you understand?”

Kaede had never heard her Dad be so stern before.  

She looked up at him and replied, “I understand, Dad.  Be careful.”

Kotetsu nodded and turned to watch the men on the ice.

The man who seemed to be in charge spoke, “We have taken over the arena.  We have blocked all the entrances and exits.”

The crowd gasped as the other men on the ice brandished guns.  

The man in charge continued, “We don’t want to hurt anyone in the crowd.  We have a message we want to get out.  Once it has been broadcast, we will let you all go.  Please stay in your seats.”

There was some worried mumbling filtering through the crowd and some children started crying but everyone stayed in their seats.  Then one of the men noticed Kotetsu.

“Sir,” he said, “Isn’t that Wild Tiger there in the front row?  Wasn’t he one of the ones we wanted to capture?”

The man in charge looked at the crowd. 

He said, “It is indeed.  Stay here.”

The man in charge walked over to Kotetsu.

He asked, “You are an omega, aren’t you, Tiger?”

Kotetsu, confused, replied, “Yes.  Why?”

The man replied, “Because omegas should be a home taking care of their Alpha.  Not running around trying to play hero.”

Kotetsu said, “What?!”

The man replied, “We are going to teach you and your skating omega friends a lesson.”

He touched Kotetsu on the temple and Kotetsu slumped over the barrier of the skating rink.  Kaede had already followed her father’s directions and moved to the back of the crowd to an empty seat that she had found there.  She watched as the man knocked her father out.  She covered her mouth so she wouldn’t cry out when she saw her dad slumped over the barrier. She watched as some of the other gunmen dragged him over the barrier and dumped him unceremoniously on the ice.  She dialed Barnaby’s number.

Barnaby answered, “Hello?”

Kaede asked, “Barnaby?”

Barnaby said, “Is this Kaede?  I thought you and Kotetsu were at the skating event.”

Kaede said, “We are, but a group has taken the rink hostage.”

Barnaby exclaimed, “What?!”

Kaede said, “Before the event started some men came out on the ice. They have guns.  They told us that they have taken the rink hostage.  No one can get in or leave.  Barnaby, they did something to my Dad.”

Barnaby asked, “Is he okay?”

Kaede said, “I don’t know.  The man touched Dad on the temple and he crumpled to the ground.  Dad made me get away from the front and told me to call you.  Barnaby, I’m scared.”

Barnaby took a deep breath.  His Alpha nature was telling him to run the the arena and protect his omega.   _ But Kotetsu doesn’t belong to me. I wish I had gone with them.  He’d better be okay.  Stupid old man.  The man that touched him must be a Next of some sort.  I wonder what his power is.  _

Barnaby said, “You did the right thing, Kaede.  It will be okay, I need you to be brave for me.  I know you can do it.  I will call the other heroes and bring help.”

Kaede said, “Please, hurry Barnaby.  You’ve got to help my Dad.”

Barnaby said, trying to calm the girl down, “It will be alright.  The other heroes and I will be there as soon as we can.  Is anything else happening?”

Kaede said, “It looks like they are bringing someone out of the back.  It looks like Yuuri Katsuki, the skater.  They have him tied up and have put him down on the ice next to Dad.”

Barnaby said, “Listen, Kaede.  I am going to hang up so I can call Agnes.  We will get the other heroes and then we will come and rescue you and everyone else.  Be brave for me and your Dad.  We will be there soon.”

Barnaby hung up with Kaede.  Then he began to panic.  

_ Kotetsu is hurt and I am not there to help him!  I should have been there! Some partner I am.  Don’t you die on me, Tiger.  Not before. . . _

 

*****

Kaede watched as they brought other skaters out on the ice.  They brought out Guang-Hong next.  The poor boy was shaking and crying.  He was calling out for someone but Kaede couldn’t hear who.  She watched as Christophe Giacometti walked out on the ice.  His face was twisted into a grimace.  She had never seen him look that way before.  Christophe was a skater that always seemed to be smiling and having fun.   He was carrying someone that was badly hurt, but from where she was sitting Kaede couldn’t make out who it was.  Chris sat on the ice and cradled the person’s body in his arms.  He seems to be talking soothingly to the person.  They brought out Emil next.  He looked rough.  He was cradling his arm.

Kaede thought  _ Is his arm broken?  Did he fight back? Where are the rest of the skaters? Wait, are they bringing out all the omegas? I wonder why they separated the omegas from the rest of the skaters.  _

Emil recognized Kotetsu when he saw him on the ice.  Emil was a big heroes fan and he watched Hero TV whenever he got a chance.  Michele often made fun of him for it.  He smiled for a moment at the thought of Michele.

_ I hope he is okay. Please Mickey, don’t do anything stupid.  If something happened to you I. . . If Kotetsu is here, then rescue has to be on the way.  The other heroes will not stand for one of their own being hurt.  _

The man handling Emil indicated that Emil should sit down on the ice. He did as he was told.  When no one was watching him, Emil scooted over to where Kotetsu lay.  He maneuvered the Japanese man’s head into his lap using his good arm.  He didn’t think it would be good for Kotetsu to have his head laying on the ice for an extended period of time.  Emil looked up in time to see that they were bringing Yuri out onto the ice as well.  

_ Why did they bring out Yuri?  I thought he was an alpha? Oh. . .OH! _

 

*****

Barnaby called Agnes and filled her in on the situation. 

Agnes said, “Meet us as the rink.  I will have Saito bring the mobile suit unit to the site.”

Barnaby said, “Yes, ma’am.”

Barnaby grabbed his signature red jacket and ran out the door.  He hopped onto the double chaser and hoped that Kotetsu would be griping from the sidecar at him soon.  He raced to the arena.  He was the first hero to arrive.   He was sooned joined by Sky High.  Sky High landed next to Barnaby.

Sky High asked, “So, we have a hostage situation?”

Barnaby nodded and said, “And Kaede and Tiger are in there.”

Sky High said, “I am sure we can get them out safe.”

A few minutes later the mobile suit unit rolled up and Barnaby went to put on his protective suit.  By the time he was finished suiting up, Rock Bison and Fire Emblem had made it to the scene.

Fire Emblem said, “I heard Kotetsu is in there.”

Barnaby just nodded.

Fire Emblem said, “Oh, Honey.  We will get him out safe.”

Barnaby replied, “I hope you are right.  We need to wait until all the heroes are here because we will need everyone to make this work.  I think we should do a multiple point assault on the rink.”

Sky High and Fire Emblem nodded in approval of his idea. Origami Cyclone was next to arrive with Dragon Kid hot on his heels. Blue Rose was the last to arrived.  Once they were all there, Barnaby explained his plan.

Barnaby said, “I think we should split up into two teams and assault the building from two sides. Rock Bison, Fire Emblem, Origami and Dragon Kid will go in the front.  I am sure Bison can break through the glass doors in the front of the building which will allow the four of you to enter there.  Blue Rose, Sky High and I will go in the back entrance.  Most of the skaters are still unaccounted for.  We know that at least one of the skaters and Kotetsu were on the arena ice but we don’t know where the others are or what they have done to them.  So our goals are to neutralize the targets, find and evacuate the skaters, evacuate the crowd and rescue Kotetsu.  Everyone understand?”

The heroes answered in the affirmative and got ready to mount their assault.


	3. Rescue

Rock Bison and the others went around the corner of the arena and were out of sight when Barnaby, Blue Rose, and Sky High broke through the back door.  Breaking through the door was an easy feat, especially with Barnaby’s suit.  The door had been barricaded but it was not guarded. Barnaby took point as they proceeded quietly and cautiously down the hallway.  When they came to the dressing rooms, Barnaby and Blue Rose cautiously entered.  Sky High stayed outside to guard the door.  The dressing room was a mess.  There were shoes, skates, pieces of costumes and street clothes over every surface. They quickly determined that there was no one in the dressing rooms.

Blue Rose asked, “I wonder what happened here?”

Barnaby shook his head and said, “I don't know but at least there is no blood.”

They left the dressing area and started back down the hallway.

Suddenly, Barnaby stopped.  His suit had picked up an audio frequency.  The suit’s system identified the frequency as possible voices. He signaled to the others to be quiet and listen.  The trio moved towards the voices and it led them down the hallway to the part of the arena where the Alphas and Betas had been tied up. Barnaby, still on point, peeked around the corner and saw the skaters tied up.

Barnaby reported, “I think we found the other skaters.  They are tied up in the backstage viewing area of the arena. My group will attempt to rescue these skaters.”

Fire Emblem replied, “Roger that, handsome.  Bison got us in the front doors.  We will attempt to neutralize the criminals on the ice and rescue those hostages.”

Barnaby said, “We are a go on that plan. Whoever succeeds in their mission first will provide support for the other group.”

Fire Emblem replied, “Affirmative.”

The coms went silent as each group prepared their attack.  Barnaby lead his team’s assault. A group of the men came rushing at him.  His used his laser set to stun and his kicking ability to knock some of them out.   Blue Rose came around the corner next.  She stayed out of the fray around Barnaby and used her power to freeze some of the gunmen where they stood.  Sky High entered the battle last.  He also stood back from the melee.  He used his wind powers to concentrate on the rescue part of the mission. He moved the hostages out of range of the battle.  Barnaby kicked the last criminal.  As the last criminal fell to the floor, Barnaby turned to the hostages who were still tied up.

Barnaby asked, “Is anyone hurt?”

Phichit replied, “They knocked Otabek out, and several of the Alphas have scrapes and bruises.”

The heroes began untying the skaters.

Barnaby said, “You should all evacuate out of the back door where we came in.  There are police and medical personnel waiting to assist you.”

Michele growled threateningly, “I’m not leaving without my omega.”

The other skaters looked at Michele.  They knew he was a grumpy sort but had never seen him act this way before. Sara laid a hand on her brother’s shoulder.  

She said, “Michele, you need to calm down and reign in your alpha instincts before you say or do something you’ll regret later.”

Michele nodded and took a deep breath.  But he didn’t seem any calmer.

Barnaby replied, “I gather they separated the omegas from the rest of the genders.

Mila nodded and replied, “They took all the omega’s out onto the ice.  The Alpha’s resisted, of course.  That’s how we all got injured. They seem to have some special intention for the omegas.  They also knew who was an omega.  Some of the ones they took were not out publicly.”

Barnaby frowned.

_That's not good.  This seems to be one of those anti-omega groups.  They don’t surrender easily and they have the potential to do a lot of harm.  I wonder if they have a Next working with them?_

Leo cried out, “Look at the TV!  They are doing something to the omegas.”

They watched as Emil was shot in the arm with some substance.

Michele growled low and dangerously.  He started towards the ice.

Barnaby said, “Wait, their leader is talking.  Let’s see what he has to say before running out there.”

Michele turned his fear filled eyes towards Barnaby and said, “But. . .”

Barnaby replied softly, “I know.  But we want to be successful and get everyone out safely.  So please, wait just a moment.”

Everyone turned their attention to the television.  Barnaby sucked in a breath when he saw Kotetsu passed out on the ice. His head was resting in the lap of the sandy haired boy that the angry skater was worried about. When the boy moved, Barnaby could tell he was in pain.   _Is his arm broken?  No wonder his alpha is pissed.  I would be too. Wait, is that Ivan on the ice too.  When did they capture him? Where is the rest of the team? I’m coming Kotetsu, just hang on.  Please don’t let him be seriously hurt._

The leader started to speak, “We are part of the Alpha Heritage Army.  We believe that omegas should stay home and care for their mates and children.  We are abhorred that so many omegas have left hearth and home abandoning their true roles. We have come here today to make a statement.  These omegas fancy themselves professionals equal to their Alpha competition. They should be ashamed of themselves promoting such disrespectful behavior. As their punishment for such behavior, we are going to train them into true omega domesticity. We will use a drug to bring them into heat and then we will bind them to one of our Alphas who will train them in the true ways of an omega.”

The crowd gasped.  

Barnaby thought _that's barbaric. And they are going to do that to Kotetsu?!  Over my dead body._

Barnaby could hear himself growling.  He alpha instincts getting the better of him for a moment. _He is mine.  I must protect my omega._

Barnaby shook his head to dispel those thoughts.

_He is not mine.  Oh, how I wish he was._

Barnaby heard a scuffle.  He looked over to see three of the skaters, including the two girls, holding down the angry Alpha. He look ready to explode.

Sara said, “Michele, Michele, _please._ Get a hold of yourself.  You are going into an Alpha rage.”

Michele said, “You saw.  You heard.  I can’t. . .he belongs to me. I will not let them have Emil.”

Michele growled again and tried to break away from his sister and their friends.  

Sara had never seen her brother like this.  It scared her a little.

Sara thought _I had no idea he cared about Emil this much. He’d better bond him after this or I’ll kick his ass.  I know Emil wants him.  He has told me as much many times._

As they watched the rest of the heroes entered into arena and began to do combat with the Heritage Army.  Barnaby finally snapped back to reality.  

Barnaby said, “First, we need to evacuate these civilians.”

Michele growled.  He planted his feet in a fighting stance in front of the blonde Alpha and grit out through his teeth, “I...am...not...going...anywhere...without…my...omega.”

Barnaby stepped back a little, startled by the skater’s insistence but he understood.

 _He looks like he can handle himself too.  He might actually be a help.  I feel the same way.  I_ _need_ _to get to Kotetsu before. . ._

Victor, more calmly, added, “I am not leaving without Yuuri either.  So you might as well let us go with you and help.”

Barnaby sighed and said, “Let’s get the rest of your friends evacuated, first, and then we can go rescue our omegas.”

Michele and Victor both nodded.

Barnaby asked, “Sky High, will you help evacuate the betas?”

Sky High replied, “Absolutely, I would be glad to assist.”

Mila said, “I am going with them, too. I can carry Otabek out.”

Mila picked up the unconscious skater and with the help of Georgi carried him out of the arena.  Phichit, Sara, and Minami followed close behind them.  Sky High was at their backs to make sure no one ambushed the fleeing party.  Once they were outside the arena, police escorted them to the area where the medics were waiting.  They put Otabek into an ambulance and took him to the Sternbild hospital.  Georgi went with Otabek in case he woke up before the others got to the hospital.  None of them wanted each other to be alone after this.   Medics checked the others over and determined they weren’t seriously injured. The waited in the parking lot anxiously for news of their friends.  They watched as Sky High went back into the arena to help the heroes rescue the rest of their friends.

***

Once Sky High and the retreating skaters were out of sight, Barnaby lead the remaining skaters to the ice to join the fray that was happening there.  He didn’t notice the little beta that was tagging along behind them. When Barnaby got to the ice, he surveyed the chaos before him. The omega skaters were all clustered together and many of them looked frightened. Some of them were tied up. The one they had seen get shot up with the drug looked a little piqued.

_Wonder if it’s the drug or the broken arm that has, Emil was it, looking so bad? Where is Kotetsu?  I need to find Kotetsu.  God, let Kotetsu be okay.  I should have been here with him._

Barnaby took a deep breath when he finally spotted Kotetsu.

 _There he is, next to Emil. I wonder how long we have before the drug takes effect?  I’d like to have him and that Alpha of his some place secure before his heat kicks in. His Alpha is almost already in a rage. It will be pure destruction if the omega goes into heat before we get them secure._ Barnaby looked at the other side of the ice.  He could see Rock Bison and Fire Emblem fighting their way through the gunmen.  Blue rose soon joined them.  Barnaby watched as Blue Rose and Fire Emblem paired up. Fire Emblem would melt the ice below their target and then Blue Rose would freeze it back.  This would freeze the criminal in place. Seeing that everyone was holding their own, Barnaby went to check on Kotetsu.

Barnaby asked Emil, who was watching over him, “Is he okay?”

Emil replied, “He was out cold, Mr. Brooks, when they brought me out here.  His breathing is steady and I have kept his head off the ice.”

Barnaby nodded.  He heard a growling behind him. Barnaby almost growled back but he managed to hold himself in check.

_Oh great, it is that alpha of Emil’s.  I need to stay calm.  Even though every instinct is saying stay, protect your omega. I don’t want to get in a fight with him._

Barnaby slowly backed away from the omegas. Michele moved to stand between Emil and the alpha he now saw as a threat instead of an ally.  Barnaby held his hands up hoping it made him seem less threatening. 

_The last thing I want to do is fight with one of the hostages._

Emil reached out with his good arm and touched Michele.  The touch comforted both of them.

Emil asked, “What are you doing, Mickey?  Mr. Brooks is on our side.”

Michele shook his head and replied, “I don’t know. I’m sorry.  I’ve never been _this_ angry before.  My secondary gender instincts are overwhelming me. So many threats. And you are hurt.”

Mickey crouched down to Emil’s level.

Michele asked, “Are you okay?”

Emil ran his good hand through Michele’s hair and then cupped his cheek as he replied, “I’m okay, Mickey. I need you to calm down and focus.  Don’t fight against our allies.”

Michele looked at Emil and said, “I’ll try.”

Michele stood up and looked at Barnaby.

Michele said, “I am sorry for my behavior.  How can I help?”

Barnaby replied, “You stay here and keep the omegas safe.  I am going after the leader.”

Michele nodded.

Barnaby looked around and finally spotted the leader fighting against one of the betas that Barnaby thought had evacuated.

_What’s he still doing here? I thought we evacuated all the betas.  He shouldn’t have a reason to be here. Don’t tell me he is with one of the omegas._

Barnaby saw that the boy was losing ground against the leader.  Suddenly, the leader touched the boy on the temple and boy crumpled to the ground.

_The leader must be a Next.  What is his power? If I can put him out of commission then all our omegas will be safe._

Barnaby looked back at Kotetsu.  He would have to trust that Alpha to keep him safe.  

_My instincts don’t like that one bit but I have no choice._

Barnaby saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

_Sky High is back.  He must have gotten the others safely out. We are starting to get the upper hand, here.  I just need to take out that leader!_

Barnaby moved to engage the leader.  A couple of his minions tried to intercept Barnaby but he dealt with them swiftly.  They were no match for Barnaby’s suit. Barnaby squared off against the leader.  

The leader said, “Why are you doing this, Barnaby.  Surely an Alpha such as you agrees with us.  Aren’t you tired of dragging that worthless omega, Wild Tiger, around with you.”

Barnaby replied, “You talk about Tiger like he is a burden.  He holds his own and is a terrific hero and partner.  I don’t agree with your philosophy and even if I did I could never condone your methods.  They are abhorrent and barbaric.”

The leader said, “We did not intend to hurt any Alphas or Betas but if you insist on defending those disgusting omegas who do not know their place then we shall have to teach you a lesson as well.”

Barnaby said, “Go ahead and try.”

The leader lunged at Barnaby who easily dodged. They repeated this sequence several times and each time the leader seemed to become more angry and frustrated. Finally, he scored a slight hit on Barnaby.  Barnaby’s armor easily deflected it. The leader tried to used his sound power on Barnaby at the same time but the suit also deflected that attack.  The leader was just no match for Barnaby and his powerful hero suit. The battle was really over before it ever began. The leader scored a couple more hits on Barnaby.  Finally, Barnaby got tired of chasing the man, and activated his hundred power. He kicked the leader right in the jaw, a sickening crack echoing through the arena as the blow connected.

“That was for Tiger.” Barnaby said as the leader slumped to the ground, unconscious.

As soon as the other men saw their leader out of commission, they surrendered. The other heroes swiftly immobilized them.  Now they were ready for the Sternbild PD to come in and round up the criminals.  The next thing the heroes needed to do was help get the injured to the Sternbild hospital.  That could be a tricky proposition especially since the dynamics between the Alphas and their Omegas were so unstable.

Barnaby’s first thought was concern for Kotetsu.  He ran over to his partner who was still unconscious.

_Please be okay.  God, Tiger why weren’t you more careful? You are all that I have.  I can’t lose you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you.  Why didn’t I come with them?  Why can’t I tell him how I feel?_

Barnaby picked up Kotetsu in a princess carry and for once hated the barrier his suit created between him and the world.  He really needed to feel the touch of Kotetsu’s skin against his.  As he walked towards the exit of the arena, Barnaby noted that one of the skaters had made it into the hallway in front of him.  He was carrying the skater that had really taken a beating.  He had the worse injuries of anyone.  Barnaby hoped he would be okay and able to skate again.

Barnaby’s thoughts turned back to Kotetsu.

_He had better be okay.  I hope he doesn't have any lasting effects from his injury.  He’d better wake up soon.  Did someone find Kaede?  I should call his brother. Someone will need to come get her.  I’ll ask Blue Rose to find her, and bring her to the hospital._

While Barnaby fussed over Kotetsu, the other heroes set Ivan free of his bonds.  He was embarrassed for being caught but had suffered no injuries.  They hadn’t even had time to shoot him with the mysterious medication.  Blue Rose and Sky High starting evacuating the crowd while Rock Bison and Fire Emblem stood watch over their prisoners until the police could come collect them.  Ivan went outside to be checked over by the medics at the insistence of the other heroes. As soon as the battle was finished, Victor untied Yuuri.  Yuuri crawled into Victor’s lap and looked like he had no intention to move anytime soon.  He was having a panic attack.  Victor was saying soothing words and rubbing Yuuri's back in soothing patterns trying to calm the omega down.  Yuri was standing near them looking bereft as he searched the arena for a certain someone.

Yuri quietly asked, “Victor?”

Victor, looking up at Yuri, replied, “Yes?”

Yuri continued, “Where is Otabek?”

Victor sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before replying, “He was knocked unconscious by the gunmen when he tried to go after you.  They evacuated him earlier with the Betas.  I am sure he is at the hospital now.”

Yuri whined and collapsed to the ice next to Victor.

Victor put a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri shook it off.

_I don’t want another alpha touching me. I need to see Otabek.  I only want Otabek touching me._

Victor looked a little hurt at Yuri’s behavior,  but reassured him, “We will all go to the hospital.  I am sure everyone needs to get checked for injuries and we will want to support our friends who are admitted to the hospital.”

Yuri nodded.

Victor said, “It looks like we are all being evacuated outside.  Let’s go see if we can find you a ride to the hospital.”

Yuri nodded, again.

Victor picked up Yuuri and went out the way he saw Barnaby go. A forlorn Yuri trailed along behind him. As they exited the arena, they noticed Michele helping Emil to his feet.

Emil said, “I’m fine, Michele.  I can walk.”

Michele replied, “You are not fine.  You arm is broken!”

Michele absent mindedly touched the injured arm.

Emil said, “Don’t.  That hurts, Mickey.”

Emil stepped away from Michele. Mickey looked sad and stricken.

_My omega doesn’t want me. I couldn't protect him. I am no good as an alpha._

Michele’s instincts were running away with him again. Michele had such a forlorn look on his face that Emil just sighed.  

_We’ve all been through a lot.  No need to take it out on each other just because I am in pain.  Besides, Michele needs to calm the Hell down.  He nearly raged. I’ve never seen him so worked up.  Not even over his sister. Does that mean he wants me?_

Emil smiled at the thought.  His omega instincts loved that Michele was so protective of him. Emil stepped towards Michele and bent down kissing Michele on the forehead.

Emil said, “It’s going to be okay, Mickey.  My arm will heal.  You did the best job you could protecting me. You were one of the last ones they took down. Just, please don’t touch my broken arm.  It really hurts.”

Emil ran his fingers through Michele’s hair in a calming gesture.  And then took Michele’s hand with his good arm.  Michele looked less stricken and nearly smiled.

_Maybe he wants me after all._

Emil said, “‘Let’s go, huh? I need to get my arm set and painkillers would be nice.  We also don’t know what was in that shot that they gave me.  I’d like to be at the hospital if something weird happens because of it.”

Michele nodded.

_My omega praised me.  I am a good alpha after all.  Must take care of him.  He needs to go to the hospital. Must get him to an ambulance._

Michele, his hand still in Emil’s, led his omega out of the rink.

******

Sky High surveyed the rink once he had helped evacuate all the civilians.  He noticed that a small man was sitting next to someone who was unconscious.  Sky High was surprised that none of the other heroes had helped them. He walked out on the rink.

Sky High asked, “Is there any way that I can help?”

The smaller man was crying. With visible effort, he got himself under control.

Sniffling, he said, “Leo is hurt.  It's all my fault and I can't even help him.  He needs to go to the hospital but I can’t pick him up and get him out to the ambulances.”

Sky High said, “Let me help you.  I think I can lift him.”

Still sniffling, the man nodded.

Sky High picked up Leo and carried him out to the ambulances while a crying Guang-Hong followed along behind him.


	4. Arrival

Agnes called the Sternbild hospital and let them know what was coming.  They would be receiving all the injured ice skaters and heroes.  Agnes asked the hospital administrator to put all the skaters and heroes in the same room.  It would be easier to keep an eye on them that way and easier to protect the injured as well. Otabek arrived in the first ambulance. They checked him for visual injuries and took his vital signs.  The doctor scheduled him for a CT scan and assigned him to the first bed in the room that would house the injured alphas.  They bandaged the cuts and other wounds that he sustained in the fight and left him to rest until it was time for the scan.  After Georgi was examined for injuries, he took a seat in the room to wait for Otabek to regain consciousness, or for the other skaters to arrive. Christophe and JJ arrived in the next ambulance.  JJ had sustained the worse injuries out of all of the skaters.  They immediately took him for scans to look for internal injuries.  His spleen was ruptured and he was bleeding internally. They rushed him to surgery to stop the bleeding.  He would have to have further surgeries to fix the bones that had been crushed.  They would have to pin some of the bones back together.  Christophe joined Georgi in the hospital room.  He sighed as he sat down. 

Georgi asked, “How’s JJ?”

Christophe replied, “He is in surgery.  We’ll just have to see how it goes. He had some internal injuries that are pretty serious.   The doctor thinks that he will live but he doesn’t think JJ will ever be able to skate competitively again.”

Georgi said, “That’s terrible.”

Christophe nodded, “I know.”

Georgi said, “It could have been any of us.”

Christophe nodded and said, “Indeed.  Several of our people got hurt today.  I just don’t understand it.”

Georgi said as he looked at Otabek, “Me neither.”

Georgi said, “Someone needs to call Isabella.  You know, just in case.  Plus she should know what’s happening.”

Christophe sighed and said, “I’ll do it.  I need to call Julian* as well.  If he sees this chaos on the news he will freak out.”

Christophe retrieved JJ’s phone from the personal items the nurse had brought to the room.  Using the emergency call settings, he called Isabella.

Isabella answered, “Hello, JJ?”

Christophe replied, “No, this is Christophe.”

Isabella, sounding worried, asked, “Why do you have JJ’s phone?”

Christophe replied, “I’m sorry, Isabella. There has been an incident at the rink that we were supposed be skating at today. JJ was severely injured.”  

Isabella asked, “Is he okay?”

Christophe replied, “He is in surgery.  I’ll call you the moment I get more news from the doctors.”

Isabella whined over the phone.  Her alpha was hurt and she wasn’t there to take care of him.  Her instincts didn’t like it one bit.

Isabella asked, “Should. . .I come out there?”

Christophe replied, “No.  JJ wouldn’t want you traveling alone, especially since you are expecting.  I am here and I will make sure he gets the best care possible.”

Isabella sadly replied, “Thank you.  Please let me know when there is any news.”

Christophe replied, “I will.  Bye, Isabella.”

Isabella replied, “Goodbye.”

Christophe ended the call and turned to Georgi.

Christophe said, “I would hate to be her right now.  Not being able to be there for your alpha is tough on an omega.”

Georgi replied, “I can’t imagine.  I am really glad I am a beta and don’t have to mess with that stuff.”

Christophe nodded.  He got his phone out to call Julian.

_ He is going to be mad. This is not going to be pleasant.  _

Christophe dialed his husband’s number.

Julian answered, “Christophe, thank God. I saw what happened on the news.  Are you okay?”

Christophe replied, “I am okay.  Some of the other skaters are really hurt, but I am fine.”

Julian growled, “Never again.  I am never letting you go off by yourself.  I should have been there.”

Christophe said, “Honey, it’s not your fault. And I am fine.”

Julian said, “But I still should of been there.  I am taking the next flight out.  I will be there as soon as I can.”

Christophe said, “You don’t have to do that.”

Julian said, “I want to.”

Christophe sighed and said, “Okay.  I am glad you are coming.  I’ll see you soon?”

Julian replied, “Yes, love.  I’ll call when I land.  Can someone pick me up or should I take a cab?”

Christophe said, “I am sure we can find someone to pick you up.”

Julian said, “Okay, then I will see you in a few hours.  I love you.”

Christophe replied, “I love you too.”

Christophe ended the call so Julian could get packed and get to the airport.

Georgi asked, “Julian is flying out?”

Christophe said, “Uh, huh.  I am kind of glad. I’ll feel better and safer with him here.”

Georgi nodded. Afterwards, they waited in silence for the other skaters to arrive or for news of JJ. 

When the third ambulance arrived it contained Kotetsu.  Like Otabek, they schedule a CT scan for him and settled him into the room across the hall from the Alphas.  They did not want to have the omegas and the alphas in the same room since they didn’t know which drug the omegas had been shot up with, and it was never a good idea to room the dynamics together. The next ambulance contained Emil and Michele.  They got Emil out of the ambulance and after taking his vitals sent him off to X-ray to get a visual on his broken arm.

The nurse said (to Michele), “Would you like to wait with your friends while he gets his X-ray?  It shouldn’t take too long.  I can take you to their room.”

Michele said, “No.  I need to stay with him.”

Emil sighed and looked at Mickey, “Please?”

Michele looked at Emil, stress evident in his face, and said, “I can’t leave you.  I wish I could.  It would be easier but my alpha instincts just won’t let me.”

Emil replied, “But I am completely safe here.”

Michele said, “I know! But my feelings won’t listen to reason.”

The nurse said, “It’s okay.  We have a place outside the X-ray room where you can sit.  There is a window so you can see in and watch what is going on.  You are not the first alpha whose protective nature has kicked into overdrive when their omega got hurt.  Since you two are not bonded it makes the instincts worse.”

Emil nodded.  They followed the nurse to the X-ray room and Michele watched as they took X-rays of Emil’s arm. At one point, they moved Emil’s arm and he gave a small whine of pain.  Michele found himself growling. 

_ God, I need to stop!  No one is hurting Emil.  They are trying to help him. God, what’s wrong with me? I’ve never been this protective of anyone before, not even Sara!  But he is my omega.  What? Shit.  I need to stop thinking like this. I wonder if Emil wants to be bonded to me?  Why would he want to put up with all this?  He deserves better. I have never felt so out of control and crazy.  I wish Sara were here.  _

They finally finished the X-rays and took Emil to the room that was housing Kotetsu.  He and Michele found some chairs to occupy while they waited for the results of Emil’s X-ray. One of the nurses came by and took a blood sample, under Michele’s watchful eye, so they could figure out what drug Emil had been injected with and what the effects of the drug might be.  Once the nurse had gone, Michele went to reach out and touch Emil.  He stopped in mid motion unsure of his welcome. Emil looked at him curiously. 

Michele asked, “Can I touch you?”

Emil replied, “Of course.”

Michele laid his hand on the back of Emil’s neck so they could have skin to skin contact.  Tension that Emil didn’t even realize he had dissipated with Michele’s touch. Emil felt a strong desire to scent Michele.  

Emil asked, “May I. . .?”

Michele waited for Emil to finished.  Emil flushed bright red and ducked his head. It finally dawned on Michele what Emil was asking. Michele nodded and moved his neck so that the scent gland was exposed to Emil. Emil moved closer to Michele, being careful of the broken arm, and laid his head on Mickey’s shoulder where he could inhale Mickey’s unique scent.  He smelled like smoke and sage.  He smelled like camping in the desert around a warm campfire. He smelled like safety and home to Emil. As Mickey’s scent washed over Emil, it calmed him down.  

Emil thought  _ I am so tired.  Today has been so stressful and my physiology just can’t take it. Most omegas my age are bonded because they can’t handle the stress of being alone.  It wears us down.  But I have been waiting for my bondmate, my soulmate to realize that we are meant to be together.  He can be such an idiot but maybe now. . .  _

Emil drowsily asked, “Would you bond with me, Mickey?  I am not so sure that I can be separated from you now.” 

Emil nuzzled into Mickey’s neck. 

Michele asked , “Are you sure?”

Emil hummed in agreement and said, “You are my bondmate.  I’ve known for years. I have just been waiting for you to notice.”

Michele replied, “I am an idiot.”

Emil smiled and asked, “Is that a yes?”

Michele replied, “Yes.”

Michele wrapped Emil up in his arms, being careful of the broken arm. They stayed that way until they were startled by Barnaby entering the room.

 

************

Barnaby had never changed out of his suit so quickly in his life.  Once he was back in his street clothes, he took the double chaser to the hospital, destroying the speed limit the entire way.  

_ I have to get to Kotetsu.  Please let him be okay.  I should have gone with them to the exhibition.  _

He parked the double chaser in the hospital parking lot and strode through the hospital general entrance. The nurse at the front station recognized him instantly.  

Barnaby asked, “Where can I find Kotetsu?”

Kotetsu and the other heroes had made trips to the Sternbild hospital on many occasions.  Therefore, the staff recognized them easily and knew to direct them to each other’s rooms when they arrived. 

The nurse replied, “Second floor.  Room 2356. He is being roomed with the skaters as requested.”

Barnaby said, “Thank you.” As he headed towards the elevators. 

The elevator seemed to take forever to get to the second floor.  All his instincts had been on high alert ever since he had put Kotetsu into the ambulance.  He needed to see him.  He needed to verify that Kotetsu was okay. As he entered the room, he startled a pair of skaters.  He recognized them as being Emil and his angry alpha.  The alpha growled more from being startled than anything else. Barnaby slowed down and backed up.

Barnaby said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.  I just came to check on Kotetsu.”

Emil nodded and snuggled against Michele. That seem to calm the alpha down.  Barnaby went over to the bed that held Kotetsu. 

_ Why?  Why am I always standing by your hospital bed while you recover from an injury?  Why can’t I protect you? Why won’t you let me help you?  _

Barnaby growled in frustration.  The skaters looked over at him but didn’t comment. Barnaby found a chair and settled in to once again wait for Kotetsu to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know that Kubo-sensei calls Chris's boyfriend by a Japanese name. However, I am fairly sure that Chris's boyfriend (husband in my fic) is Swiss like Christophe therefore I gave him a Swiss name, Julian.


	5. Room 2356

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been so long since I last posted. This chapter is extra long so enjoy.

Sara and Mila walked into the hospital emergency room.  They went up to the check in counter. 

Mila said, “We are part of the group of skaters that were injured in the incident today.”

The nurse replied, “Oh, okay.  First I am going to send you to be checked for injuries.  When you are done, go to room 2356 and 2357.  Those are the rooms where the rest of the skaters and heroes are.”

Mila replied, “Thank you.”

Another nurse ushered them into different examination rooms. 

The attending (to Mila), “I am just going to check you over for injuries really quick.”

Mila nodded.  The attending took her vitals, looked for injures and treated her rope burned wrists. Mila stepped out of the room when she was done to find Sara waiting for her. They went up to room 2356.  When they got to the room, Sara carefully looked in before entering.  As a beta she wouldn’t disturb any of the dynamics but she was used to checking for Mila.

Sara said (to Mila), “There is a hero in there and I think he is probably one of the alpha heroes so maybe you shouldn’t go in there?”

Mila nodded, “Why don’t you go check on the boys real quick and then we’ll see what’s going on with Georgi and Chris.”

Sara said, “Alright.”

Sara walked into the room.  Michele looked up at her but didn’t move.  Barnaby looked at her when she entered but he recognized her as a beta and one of the skaters.  She was a non-threat so he went back to watching Kotetsu. 

Sara asked, “Are you okay, Mickey?”

Michele replied, “I’m okay.  Still antsy, but doing better.”

Sara asked, “How’s Emil?”

Michele looked over at Emil and noticed he was asleep.

Michele replied, “His arm is broken.  Guess the pain meds made him sleepy. And we still don’t know what drug they used on him.  But for now we are fine.”

Sara nodded and said, “I am going to go sit out in the waiting room with Mila.  Come get me if you need anything and keep me updated on Emil’s condition.”

Michele said, “I will.”

Sara walked out of the room to where Mila was waiting.

Sara said, “They seem okay for now. Let’s go see how the others are.”

They walked across the hall to room 2357.

Mila asked, “How are they?”

Georgi replied, “JJ is still in surgery.  We haven’t gotten an update on him, but his injuries are pretty serious.  And they will be taking Otabek for a scan pretty soon.  We will know more about his condition then.”

Sara asked, “Have you talked to Isabella and Julian?”

Chris replied, “Yes.  Julian is on his way here and Isabella is staying put for now.”

Sara said, “Okay. We are going to sit out in the waiting room.  If you need anything let us know.”

Georgi and Chris nodded and the girls left the room to go sit in the nearby waiting area. 

****

Moments later a police cruiser pulled up to the hospital.  Victor, Yuuri and Yuri all tumbled from the backseat.  Yuuri clung to Victor making it difficult for Victor to walk properly, but he couldn’t detangle himself from his omega.  It would distress Yuuri too much.  Yuri stayed close to Victor but not touching.  He was unconsciously whining. Victor reached out to try and comfort the boy but Yuri dodged the touch. Victor dropped his hand to his side.

Victor said, “I’ll take you to see Otabek as soon as we have all been checked out.  But I need you to calm down a little if you can.”

Yuri nodded and took a deep breath.  _ I really need to see Beka and see that he is alright.  Stupid fucking alpha getting himself hurt like that. _

Victor walked up to the check in nurse. 

She, recognizing Victor, “Are you more of the skaters?”

Victor replied, “Yes.”

She said, “First we are going to examine you all to make sure you are okay and then you can go upstairs to rooms 2356 and 2357.  That’s where your friends are at.”

Victor replied, “Thank you.”

Another nurse escorted them to the examination rooms, but when they tried to separate the trio it did not go well.  Yuuri howled and cling to Victor.  He was in so much mental distress that they were afraid to separate him from Victor. 

When they tried to escort Yuri to another room, he said, “Don’t you dare fucking touch me.”

The nurse looked at Victor who just shrugged.  They decided the best course of action would be to leave the omegas with Victor. The attending patched up Victor’s scrapes and the rope burn on his wrists. They also check his bruises, making sure there was no internal injury or damage.  After checking Yuuri over and finding him unhurt but mentally stressed, they took a blood sample to test for the drug, and then let him go back to clinging to his alpha. Yuuri whined and tucked his body into Victor’s.  Victor sighed and ran his hand soothingly through Yuuri’s hair trying to soothe the young man.  _ This event is going to set Yuuri back.  I finally had him confident enough in himself so that his secondary gender didn’t rule him.  I wonder if I can ever get him back out of his shell? _

Yuri wouldn’t hardly let anyone touch him but he did let them treat the couple of scrapes he had gotten. 

Once they were all patched up and medically cleared, they went up to room 2356.  Victor walked into room 2356 with Yuuri.  He looked around the room noticing Emil and Michele curled up together.   _ Hopefully Michele has calmed down a bit. _

He also noted that one of the heroes was sitting by the bedside of an omega.  The environment was calm.  

_ This will probably be an okay place for Yuuri to rest.  But where are we all going to go once they release us? _

With a furrowed brow, Victor pulled up a couple of chairs in the room for Yuuri and himself. He put Yuuri in the chair closest to Emil. The noise woke Emil. 

Victor said, “I am going to take Yura to Otabek and then I will be right back, Yuuri.  Can you stay with Emil until I come back?”

Yuuri nodded reluctantly.  Emil reached out and put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder to comfort the boy. Michele looked at Yuuri but recognizing him as an omega and a non-threat did not react to Emil touching him.  He did keep a wary eye on Victor until he left the room with Yuri.

Victor thought  _ Michele is still wound a  _ **_little_ ** _ tight.  It may take bonding with Emil to calm him down.  Bet they are true bondmates and that is why Michele is so irritable and went crazy back there.  _

Victor walked with Yuri across the hall to where they were keeping Otabek.  The only people in the room were Chris and Georgi. 

Victor asked, “Where are Otabek and JJ?”

Chris replied, “JJ is still in surgery.  He injuries were really bad.  They just took Otabek to get a head scan to see if there is any damage or concussion.”

Victor nodded.  

Victor turned to Yuri and asked, “Do you want to wait here with Chris or come back across the hall with me?”

Yuri replied, “I’ll wait with Chris.  I want to be here when they bring Otabek back.”

Victor replied, “Okay.  I am going back across the hall, then.  Let me know if anything comes up?”

Chris nodded.  Victor turned and walked out of the room heading back to his Yuuri. 

***

Antonio walked into the hospital.  He had changed out of his hero suit in his transport vehicle, and then had them drop him off at the hospital.  He shook his head thinking of Kotetsu. 

_ How do you find yourself in these situations?  You seem to have a talent for trouble.  I wonder if anyone has called Muramasa?  Someone will have to come and get Kaede.  Karina is with her now and will bring her to the hospital. But she is going to need someone to look after her while Kotetsu is out of commission.  _

Antonio waved at the intake nurse.

She called out “2356.”

Antonio nodded and headed towards the elevators.  When he entered the hospital room, he noted how the other three alphas in the room were suddenly aware of his presence.  He heard a low growl coming from Michele which made him suddenly realize his mistake. 

_ Shit.  I am an Alpha encroaching on a room full of Alphas with their hurt omegas.  The two skater alphas will see me as a threat because I am a stranger and I am physically intimidating.  How do I back out of here without causing more issues? _

Barnaby stiffened then looked up and towards the door when he heard Michele growl.  When he saw it was just Antonio, he relaxed.  He was used to Antonio being in his space. But he sensed the tenseness in the other two alphas in the room. 

_ Oh, Hell.  They don’t know him.  And with that one Alpha already being wound up, this could devolve into a mess. Someone could get hurt.  How do we fix this? _

Barnaby got up from Kotetsu’s bedside.  He slowly walked over to Antonio as not to startle the other alphas. He placed a hand on Antonio’s arm and escorted him out of the room. All of the skaters relaxed when the supposed threat was removed. 

Barnaby spoke to Antonio outside the hospital room, “I am sorry.  They are all really jumpy.”

Antonio replied, “Understandable, considering what has happened.”

Barnaby said, “I think it would be better if you waited in the waiting area. They don’t know you and that one Alpha is still pretty touchy.”

Antonio nodded.

Barnaby said, “I’ll let you know if anything changes.  I think a couple of the girl skaters are waiting out there.  So keep an eye out for them, okay?  We don’t really need something else happening to these skaters.”

Antonio agreed, “You’re right.  I didn’t even think about it when I walked in there. Let me know when Kotetsu wakes up.”

Barnaby said, “I will.”

Antonio asked, “Have you called Muramasa?”

Barnaby said, “No.”

Antonio said, “Someone probably should.  His family should know what’s going on and someone needs to come and get Kaede.”

Barnaby (panicking for a moment), “Where is she now? I totally forgot about her.  Kotetsu’s going to kill me.”

Antonio chuckled, “You were a bit preoccupied. Y’all need to bond soon, man.  It will keep you from freaking out so much.”

Barnaby sputtered, “I. . .we. . .”

Antonio laughed at Barnaby’s obvious discomfort. When he quit laughing he said, “Kaede is fine.  She is with Karina, who should be bringing her by the hospital soon.  Want me to call his family or do you want to do it?”

Barnaby asked, “Would you call them?  You know them better than I do.”

Antonio slapped his hand on Barnaby's shoulder as he said, “Sure thing, man. Now you probably want to get back to Kotetsu.  Thanks for getting me out back there. I would have hated to be the cause of all of us getting thrown out of the hospital.”

Barnaby chuckled, “Anytime.  I’ll be back when they know something about Kotetsu's condition.”

Antonio nodded as he pulled out his phone to call Kotetsu’s brother as he walked towards the waiting room.  Barnaby sighed as he watched Antonio disappear down the hall.  Once Antonio disappeared from his sight he turned and went back into the hospital room.

_ Never thought I would miss the support of the other heroes.  But I miss being able to sit with them and talk to them while we wait for Kotetsu to wake up.  It somehow kept my spirits up.   _

He ran his hand down his face.  

_ It’s just so tense in there.  _

When he walked into the room, he made sure to cut a wide berth around Michele and Emil. He sat back down by Kotetsu’s side. 

_ When are you going to wake up, Kotetsu?  Please wake up.  I need you.  _

A few minutes later a couple of nurses came in to wheel Kotetsu to the CT scanner.  Barnaby resigned himself to sit forlornly in the room until they returned with him.

***

Nathan arrived at the hospital about the same time as the last ambulance.  He always had a change of clothes in his car so he had changed at the scene and then driven straight to the hospital.  He saw them take two of the smaller skaters through the emergency entrance as he walked into the waiting area of the hospital.  He walked up to the intake nurse.  She recognized him as she had done the other heroes.  

She said, “The skaters and heroes are in room 2356 and 2357.  We have them separated by secondary gender as was asked.” 

Nathan nodded and said, “Thank you.  I will be sure to let Agnes know how well the hospital has taken care of the heroes and skaters.”

Nathan sashayed to the elevator.  As he rode up to the second floor he thought  _ I hope all of our people and all of the skaters are okay.  The poor skaters looked like they took a beating.  Some of them looked really hurt.  Well I guess I will know in a minute how everyone is doing.  _

As he walked past the waiting area, he noticed that Antonio was sitting in it along with the two girl skaters.  

Nathan asked, “What are you doing out here?  Usually you hang out wherever Kotetsu is.”

Antonio said, “I. . .um. . .upset the alphas in the room who were there with their skater significant others.”

Nathan, placing a hand on Antonio’s shoulder, replied, “Oh, honey.  Is that one skater, Michele, I think his name is, still wound up?”

Antonio nodded.

Sara added, “I have never seen my brother like that.   I don’t know what got into him.”

Nathan replied, “Probably the blue-eyed boy that was with him. Why aren’t they bonded, yet?  It wouldn’t be nearly so bad for them if they were.”

Sara replied, “Because my brother is stubborn and stupid.”

Nathan chuckled, “I see.  Well, hopefully they fix that soon.”

Sara nodded in agreement.  They heard something wheeling down the hall.  Both heroes immediately looked down the hall to assess if the sound was a threat.  It was the nurses bringing Kotetsu back from his scan.  Antonio looked sadly at his friend as they passed by.

Nathan saw the look on Antonio’s face.

Nathan said softly, “Honey, I’ve got this.  It won’t bother anyone for me to go in there.  I will go talk to Barnaby and see what they found out and report back. And I will check on your brother too, and see if they have found out what they shot . . .”

Sara supplied, “Emil.” 

Nathan continued, “Emil with.”

Nathan turned and flitted down the hallway towards 2356.  Antonio and the girls watched him leave.  They turned to each other and shook their heads. 

Nathan slowly entered the room.  The nurses had just resettled Kotetsu and were preparing to leave.  One of the nurses recognized Nathan, and stopped to talk to him.

Nathan asked, “Do we have any results yet?”

She replied, “The scans for the skater and Kotetsu haven’t come back yet, but the doctor should be up here with them shortly.  The drug that the omegas were shot with is a fast acting heat inducer. Depending on the person and the dose, it takes 24-36 to bring on a full heat. After they complete their heats, there shouldn’t be any further side effects.” Nathan nodded as he looked around the room.  

_ What are we going to do with all these omegas when they go into heat.  We can’t get them all home in time and besides it might not be safe.  Staying at their hotel is out of the question.  And it probably wouldn’t be feasible to try and get them all to a heat hotel in an arrangement that would allow for us to protect them. But . . .they could come stay with me.  Hmm. . . I do have several guest rooms that are heat room prepared.  I wonder if the skaters would be amenable to that?  It would be a better location to protect them all in.  I have tight security technology on my house and we could have some of the beta heroes take shifts helping to protect and aide in the heats.  It just might work.  If I can get Handsome and the skaters to agree.  _

Nathan was brought out of his thought by Victor’s voice.  

Victor said, “Did they have any news about Otabek or what the others were shot up with?”

Nathan turns towards Victor and answered, “No news about Otabek’s scan, yet.  But the doctor should be up shortly.  They do know the nature of the drug.”

Victor asked, “And?”

Nathan replied, “It is a heat inducing drug.  In anywhere from 24-36 hours all of the Omegas who were shot with the drug will be in heat.”

Victor, Michele and Barnaby all sucked in a sharp breath.  Their alphas had already known what was going on.  Each of their Omegas had already entered pre-heat and they could smell it, which was one of the reasons why Victor and Michele had been so disturbed by Antonio.  

Victor wondered out loud, “What are we going to do?  We can’t possibly get everyone back home by then.”

Barnaby added, “And we can’t find heat hotels that are protectable by then either. What if that group isn’t done yet?”

Nathan replied, “I think I have a solution.  Several of the guest rooms in my house are convertible to heat/rut safe rooms.  Everyone could come stay with me?”

Barnaby replied, “That might be a viable option.  Is there a hotel near your home?  One that we could get a couple of rooms at for the Beta’s to stay at? And I know you have at least one Alpha skater with no omega mate.  She could stay there as well.”

Nathan replied, “There is a nice one a few blocks away.  We could get a couple of rooms there?  Give the Beta’s a place to rest away from the couples?  Keith and Ivan could stay there too.  None of us should be alone right now.” 

Barnaby said, “Indeed.  We don’t know if there were more people involved with the group and if they are finished.  They did go after the skaters and heroes.”

Victor said, “That sounds like a good idea.  I am sure my people would be amicable to the arrangement.  Thank you for offering your home. . .”

Nathan replied, “Nathan.”

Victor nodded, “Nathan.”

Nathan said, ‘Handsome (referring to Barnaby), I am going to go home and get ready for everyone to transfer there.  I think we should get people there as soon as possible.  I’ll also call the hotel and get the rooms squared away.”

Barnaby replied, “Okay, why don’t you take Antonio and the skater girls with you?  That way you won’t be on your own and the girls can gather the luggage of the other skaters.  That way a foreign scent won’t be on their items.”

Nathan replied, “Okay, we’ll have to go by the rink and get their gear too.” 

Barnaby said, “Then you’d better get going.”

Nathan, waving his arm at Barnaby, said, “Okay, okay, Handsome, I am going.”

Nathan turned towards the door just as a nurse walked in. 

The nurse said, “We have a healer coming in a few minutes to heal this young man’s arm (gesturing to Emil).  

Emil nodded. 

The nurse continued, “Unfortunately, the accelerated healing hurts a bit.”

She looked worriedly at Michele who was still hovering over Emil. She looked at the other gentlemen in the room as if to say, help me out here.  Victor finally caught her meaning.

Victor said, “Nathan, before you leave and take Antonio with you, could you have him come help us out for a minute.  You probably want to bring the girls too.”

Nathan looked confused for a moment and then it finally dawned on him.  

He said, “Sure, be right back.”

The healer showed up while Nathan was fetching reinforcements.  When they got back to the room, Nathan sent Sara in to get her brother to come outside.

Sara walked into the room and looking at Michele she said, “Mickey, would you come outside for a minute with me.”

Michele shook his head and “Not leaving Emil.”

Emil sighed but no longer had any fight left in him.  His body was shifting into pre-heat and he just wanted to be near his alpha. Sara walked over to Michele and crouched down on his level.  She look over at Emil and realized he would be no help.

Sara said, “Mickey, you need to come outside with me while they heal Emil. They need you out of the way so they can make him better.”

Most of Michele’s reasoning has taken a vacation.  All he knew was they were trying to separate him and his omega and that wasn’t going to happen.

Michele growled at his sister.  Sara grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

Sara exclaimed, “Michele Crispino, don’t you growl at me.”

Michele, his brain coming back online for a moment, said, “Sorry, sorry.  I don’t know why I keep doing stuff like this.”

Sara sighed, “Mickey, please just come with me for a minute.  We aren’t going far and the other two alphas will make sure nothing bad happens to Emil.”

Michele growled again at the mention of the other alphas.

Sara said, “Jesus, Mickey.  They won’t touch him or anything just watch out for him.”

Michele hung his head, “I know.  I’m sorry.”

He moved to get up and Emil didn’t help things any by whining a bit and clinging to Michele when he got up.

Sara, exasperated, sighed, “Emil, really?”

Emil just looked at her sheepishly.  

Sara said, “Come on, Mickey.  Let’s go.”

Michele followed Sara out of the room.  When he got outside the room, he found he was facing Antonio and Mila.  They each quickly grabbed one of his arms and held on tight.  Sara stood in front of him and put a hand on his chest. Then he heard it, he heard his omega scream in pain. His brain went offline and his alpha took control.  Michele tried to get out of the other alpha’s holds but he would have had to hurt Sara to do it.  Even in this heightened state he refused to hurt his sister.  Emil screamed again and this time it was Michele’s name.  Michele’s heart broke. 

_ My omega needs me.  Why aren’t I there?  I am a bad alpha.  _

All the fight left Michele and he just slumped into the hold of the other alphas.  It was like all the life had gone out of him.  Sara looked at her brother to find him crying. He sounded broken.

Sara was concerned for her brother.  He had never look so devastated before.  She began to feel guilty about what they had done.  

_ I wonder if there was a better way to do this?  One that didn’t traumatize both of them. Too late now.  We’ll just have to deal with the fallout.  _

She hugged her brother and began comforting him softly, “He’s okay, Michele.  Emil is fine.  In a minute you can go back in there and see for yourself.  Everything is okay.”

Michele just whined.  

A few minutes later the nurse and the healer left the room.  They looked over at the alphas.  Mila mouthed, “Go, now please.  And hurry.”

Both ladies hurried down the hall and off the floor. Once they were gone, Mila and Antonio released Michele.  Michele slumped to the floor once his support was gone. 

Sara held out her hand to her brother and said, “Let’s get you back to Emil.” 

The sadness she saw in Mickey’s eyes nearly did her in.  

She said softly, “Mickey, I am so sorry, but there wasn’t any other way.  You would have hurt the healer.”

He replied, “I know.”

Michele picked himself up and walked around his sister without looking back.  It would take him some time to forgive them for what happened.  He walked back into the room looking for Emil.  He was no longer in his chair.  Michele looked around wildly before spotting him in a hospital bed in the room. Emil had passed out from the pain.  Michele walked over to the bed.  He looked at the chair beside the bed for a moment before he took off his shoes and climbed into the bed with Emil.  He curled himself around Emil and, being careful of the newly healed arm, held the boy while he slept. Tears silently slipped down Michele’s face as he breathed in Emil’s scent. 

***

Sara sadly watched her brother go back into the room. She felt bad and knew her brother would be mad for awhile, but what they did had to be done.  

Wiping a couple of tears from her eyes, she turned to Mila, “Ready to go help Nathan?”

Mila replied, “Sure, but I am going to go fetch Georgi as well.  We need another Beta to help move everything.”

Sara smiled and said, “We will meet you in the waiting area.”

Sara and Antonio walked to the waiting area where they found Nathan.

Nathan asked, “Where is Mila?”

Sara replied, “She will be here shortly.”

Mila walked into room 2357.  She looked around the room and spotted Georgi sitting next to Christophe.

She walked up to Georgi, “You are coming with me.”

Georgi asked, “What?  Why?”

Mila said, “We need helping moving everyone’s stuff.  So come on, you are going to help.”

Georgi sighed.   _ I can’t say no to Mila.  She’d probably just sling me over her shoulder and take me anyways. _

Georgi said, “Okay.” as he got up from his chair.  

_ I am not needed here anymore anyways.  Yuri is here for Otabek and Victor is in the other room if something happens.  At least this way I can be useful to the group. _

He followed Mila out of the room to the waiting area.  They met up with Nathan and the rest.  The skaters followed the Heroes out of the hospital.  They were glad to be doing something useful for their fellow rinkmates.  Anything beat just sitting and waiting.


	6. Room 2357

Meanwhile in room 2357

 

All was quiet.  After talking to Isabella and Julian, Christophe didn’t have much to say.  He didn’t know Georgi all that well and neither felt in the mood for idle chit chat.  Finally, a medical team rolled Otabek into the room. 

The nurse said, “We will be back in a while to take him for a CT scan.  He has been scheduled for the first available slot.”

Christophe nodded and replied, “Thank you.”

Once the nurse left, Christophe said, “ I hope he is going to be alright.  I don’t know much about Otabek, do you?”

Georgi said, “He’s friend’s with our little Russisn tiger, but beyond that I don’t know much about him.”

Christophe said, “He’s friends with Yuri? Brave man.”

Georgi chuckled and said, “Indeed.”

Christophe asked, “When do you think the others will get here?”

Georgi replied, “As soon as they can, I think.  The scene was pretty chaotic. Plus, they are putting some of us in the room across the hall, so some people may already be here.”

Christophe nodded and they went back to sitting in silence. 

****

Some time later

 

Mila and Sara walked into the room.

Christophe commented, “Looks like the others are starting to arrive.”

Georgi nodded.

Sara asked, “How are you two doing?”

Christophe replied, “Okay, I guess, considering. At least we don’t have any major injuries.”

Mila asked, “How are they?”

Georgi replied, “JJ is still in surgery.  We haven’t gotten an update on him, but his injuries are pretty serious.  And they will be taking Otabek for a scan pretty soon. We will know more about his condition then.”

Sara asked, “Have you talked to Isabella and Julian?”

Chris replied, “Yes.  Julian is on his way here and Isabella is staying put for now.”

Sara said, “Okay. We are going to sit out in the waiting room.  If you need anything let us know.”

Georgi and Chris nodded and the girls left the room to go sit in the nearby waiting area. 

Georgi said, “Emil and Michelle must be here and be fine.”

Christophe asked, “How do you know?” 

Georgi replied, “Sara wasn’t freaking out.  That means she has seen her brother. And I don’t think Michelle is going to let Emil out of his sight for a very long time.”

Christophe said, “Hmm.  I imagine. Victor and the Yuris should be here soon, don’t you think?”

Georgi said, “Probably.  Who knew that our little Russian tiger was an omega?”

Christophe said, “No one, evidently.”

Georgi said, “I bet Victor did.”

Christophe nodded in agreement and said, “Probably. I actually can’t believe that Victor was able to keep it a secret.”

Georgi laughed and said, “Yeah, Victor tends to be terrible with secrets.”  

A nurse entered the room.  

She said, “We are going to take Mr. Altin to get his CT scan.”

Christophe nodded.  The nurse and a couple of orderlies wheeled Otabek out into the hallway. 

She added as they left, “We will be back as soon as we can.”

Georgi said, “I hope Otabek is alright.  I, for one, don’t want to have to deal with Yuri if something happens to him.”

Christophe agreed, “Me neither.”

****

Victor walked into the room with Yuri in tow. Victor looked around the room.  He noticed that only Christophe and Georgi were currently in the room. 

Victor asked, “Where are Otabek and JJ?”

Chris replied, “JJ is still in surgery.  His injuries were really bad. They just took Otabek to get a head scan to see if there is any damage or a concussion.”

Victor nodded. 

Chris asked, “How is everyone on your side?”

Victor replied, “Yuuri is shook, but physically okay.  Michele had some abrasions, but physically is fine. Mentally he is about to rage and won’t let Emil very far from his side.”

Chris sighed, “Those two so need to bond.”

Victor nodded in agreement. 

Victor continued, “Emil has a broken arm, but a healer is coming later to mend it.  And that one hero, is still unconscious.”

Chris nodded and said, “You’d better get back over there.  You shouldn’t leave Yuuri for long.”

Victor nodded.  He turned to Yuri and asked, “Do you want to wait here with Chris or come back across the hall with me?”

Yuri replied, “I’ll wait with Chris.  I want to be here when they bring Otabek back.”

Victor replied, “Okay.  I am going back across the hall, then.  Let me know if anything comes up?”

Chris nodded.  Victor turned and walked out of the room, heading back to his Yuuri. 

Yuri found a chair and sullenly sank himself into it. 

Chris said, “They should be bringing him back soon.”

Yuri just glared at Christophe. 

***

Half an hour later they wheeled Otabek back into the room.  Yuri perked up as soon as they brought the alpha in. 

Yuri asked, “Is. . . he. . . okay?”

The nurse wheeling Otabek in replied, “We don’t have the results of the scan yet.  The doctor should be in soon.”

Yuri nodded. He moved his chair so that he was sitting close to Otabek.  Christophe smiled. 

Yuri said, “Shut up.”

Christophe replied, “But I didn’t say anything.”

Yuri said, “You were going to.”

Christophe sat back with a huff. Yuri turned his attention back towards the unconscious Otabek.

Yuri quietly said, “You idiot. Wake up soon, okay?”

***

Christophe heard Emil scream.  He jumped up from his seat and ran to the doorway. He saw Mila and another alpha holding Michele down.  Sara was blocking any forward escape. He watched as Michele seemed to collapse. He observed two nurses scurrying down the hallway.  The alphas released Michele and he went back into the room with the omegas.

Christophe asked, “What happened?”

Mila replied, “They brought a healer for Emil.  We needed Michele out of the room so he didn’t do something that he would regret later.  Evidently, accelerated healing is painful.”

Christophe nodded and went back into the room.

Georgi asked, “What happened?”

Christophe replied, “They healed Emil’s arm.  Accelerated healing causes a lot of pain.”

Georgi said, “Hmm.”

****

Mila entered the room. She looked around and spotted Georgi sitting next to Christophe.

She walked up to Georgi, “You are coming with me.”

Georgi asked, “What?  Why?”

Mila said, “We need helping moving everyone’s stuff.  So come on, you are going to help.”

Georgi sighed.   _ I can’t say no to Mila.  She’d probably just sling me over her shoulder and take me anyways. _

Georgi said, “Okay.” as he got up from his chair.  

_ I am not needed here anymore anyways.  Yuri is here for Otabek and Victor is in the other room if something happens.  At least this way I can be useful to the group. _

He followed Mila out of the room.

Christophe sighed as he was left alone with Yuri and Otabek.

****

They wheeled Leo into the room.  He was unconscious. 

The nurse said, “We already took him for a scan. There was no major trauma for any of the ones we scanned.  We just have to wait for them to wake up.”

Christophe asked, “Any idea how long that will take?”

The nurse shook her head and said, “Everyone reacts differently to head trauma.  Could be hours or even days before they awaken.”

Christophe said, “Thank you.”

The nurse left the room and Christophe walked over to Leo.

Christophe said, “Poor boy.  You tried so hard.”

A new scent perminated Christopher’s consciousness.

_ What's that smell? It smells like cinnamon? _

Christophe walked closer to Leo.  

_ Is it Leo? But he is a beta, right?  He shouldn’t have a strong scent.  _

Yuri interrupted his thoughts.

Yuri said, “What the Hell, man.  Where is that smell coming from? It smells like fucking Christmas in here.”

Christophe laughed and said, “I think it’s Leo.”

Yuri said, “But how?  He’s a beta.”

Christophe said, “Not anymore.  I believe he is presenting.”

Yuri said, “Talk about your late bloomers. What is he then?”

Christophe asked, “You can’t tell by the smell?”

Yuri shook his head. 

Christophe said, “He is presenting as an alpha.  Guang-Hong is in for a surprise.”

Yuri said, “Hmph.” And went back to watching Otabek.  

Christophe went back to his chair and waited for Guang-Hong to arrive. 

_ This is going to be interesting.  _

****

Guang-Hong whimpered when they separated him from Leo after they arrived at the hospital. A nurse said something about a head scan as she wheeled Leo away. Guang-Hong wrung his hands worriedly as they took him away.

_ He has to be okay.  When will I see him again? This is all my fault.  He shouldn’t have fought so hard for me. I am not worth it.  _

Guang-Hong shied away from the nurse who was trying to usher him into a room to be evaluated.  

_ I wish some of my friends were here.  Where are Yuuri and Phichit. I don’t like being alone. . . like this.  _

The nurse, speaking softly and comfortingly, to the shakened omega coaxed him into an examination room.  He allowed them to check for injuries but balked at the blood test. After a little convincing and a promise he could see Leo soon, he allowed them to take the sample.  Once he was medically cleared, the same kind nurse walked him to room 2357. The nurse stood outside the door. 

She said, “This is where the rest of your friends are.  You should be okay now.”

Guang-Hong nodded and said, “Thank you.”

After the nurse left, Guang-Hong quietly crept into the room.  He looked around and visibly relaxed when he saw that Leo was there. He scampered to Leo’s bedside and let out a long sigh. 

_ He is going to be okay, right?  When will he wake up? I need him.  _

Guang-Hong took a deep breath and was startled by the scent in the air.  

_ He smells different. Still like Leo but stronger? And with cinnamon.  It smells so good.  _

Guang-Hong, slipping into his omega headspace, whispered, “Alpha.”

The stress was just too much for Guang-Hong.  He needed his mate,  _ his alpha _ .  He took off his shoes and climbed into Leo’s bed _.  _  Guang-Hong gently snuggled up to Leo.  He breathed in a lungful of Leo’s scent and let out a gentle sigh.  In a few moments he was soundly asleep. 

Yuri said, “What the Hell, man?  Is he a puppy?”

Christophe said, “No, just a really stressed omega.  He needs to be close to his alpha. Guang-Hong is operating mainly on instinct at this point.”

Yuri just scowled and looked at the sleeping Otabek. 

Yuri said, “Fuck it.” 

He kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed with Otabek. He curled up beside Otabek like a wayward kitten and fell asleep.

Christophe sat in his chair watching his fellow omegas with a smile on his face. 

_ I wish Julian was here.  _

*****

As Mila, Sara, Georgi, Nathan, and Antonio were leaving the hospital they ran into Phichit and Minami. 

Sara asked, “Where have you guys been?”

Phichit replied, “First, we were talking to the police and then we had to find a ride here.”

Mila said, “You are coming with us.”

Phichit said, “What?!”

Minami asked, “But. . .but what about Yuuri. . . and the others?”

Mila replied, “We’ll catch you up on everyone’s status in the car.”

Phichit said, “But. . .”

Sara said, “All the omegas were given a shot that will send them into heat soon.”

Phichit and Minami paled.

Sara continued, “We have a plan to make sure everyone is safe and we need your help.  Will you come with us?”

Phichit said, “Of course.”

Phichit and Minami followed the rest of the group out to the heroes’ vehicles to head back to the arena and procure all the skaters’ equipment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on tumblr y'all at https://auronevardell.tumblr.com/. Kudos and comments are more than welcome. Thanks for reading.


	7. Waking Up

Emil woke up in a very comfortable space.  He was cuddled up next to his alpha. He inhaled Michele’s scent.

_He always smells so good, like sage._

He opened his eyes and met a pair of violet eyes that were watching him intently.

Michele whispered, “Are you okay? I’m sorry. . .”

He moved his arm around a bit.

_Aches a bit but doesn’t hurt like before._

Emil said, “Yes, my arm actually feels a lot better now.  What are you sorry for?”

Michele whined softly, “You needed me and I wasn’t there.”

Emil, confused, thought for a moment and then said, “It’s okay.  I know it would have been bad for you to be there when I was getting healed.  Our friends did the right thing, considering how this whole thing has affected you. You’re a good alpha, Mickey.  My alpha.”

He stroked Michele’s cheek affectionately.

Michele perked up at Emil’s words. He pulled Emil closer and kissed him softly. Emil whined a bit, but remembering where they were, he pulled back.

Emil sighed and said, “They are going to need to get us out of here soon.”

Michele looked at Emil questioningly.

Emil said, “My heat is going to start soon and I don’t think they want us here when that happens.”

Michele nodded and then asked, “Do you. . .”

Emil said, “Yes.  I want you there during my heat and, by God, if you don’t bond with me, Mickey, I’ll. . .”

Michele chuckled, “I get it. I’ll be there during your heat, and I’ll bond you, but I want you to bite me, too.  I think we probably have a reciprocal bond, and I want that.”

Emil nodded and said, “Me too.”

Both boys turned their head when they heard a shuffling in the back of the room.

Emil said, “I wonder if Mr. Tiger is waking up.”

Michele, jealous, asked, “How do you know him?”

Emil replied, “Oh, I watch Hero TV from time to time.  Tiger and Barnaby are a couple of my favorites.”

Michele said, “Oh.”

Emil said, “Tiger is my favorite because I’ve always thought it was cool that an omega could be a hero like that.”

Michele asked, “He’s an omega?”

Emil said, “They never said specifically on the show, but you can kind of tell by the way he acts, and the way Barnaby acts towards him.  They are a cute couple. I hope he is going to be alright.”

Michele looking over at Kotetsu and said, “Well, we should know shortly.  It looks like he is waking up.”

***

Kotetsu came to slowly.

_Ach, why does my head hurt so badly?_

He opened his eyes to the common sight of Barnaby looking worriedly at him in a hospital room.

Kotetsu sighed and asked, “What did I do this time?”

Barnaby started at Kotetsu’s voice, but replied, “Actually, this time, nothing.  What do you remember?”

Kotetsu thought for a moment.  “I remember taking Kaede to the ice show you got us tickets for, but then everything is a blur.  What happened? Is Kaede alright?”

Barnaby said, “Kaede is fine.  She is in the waiting room with Muramasa.  Terrorists took over the skating rink and held the skaters and you hostage.  They knocked you out early on.”

Kotetsu said, “Great.  So I was of no help.”

Barnaby said, “Actually, you getting Kaede to call for help was the smartest thing you could have done.  It let us get there a lot earlier than we would have otherwise, which was important in this case.”

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow at Barnaby.  

Barnaby continued, “They were going to force bonds on the omegas.  They shot all the omegas, including you, with a medication that will cause you all to go into heat soon.”

Kotetsu said, “What?!”

Barnaby shook his head and said, “It was pretty terrible what they were going to do.  I am glad we could stop them. Most everyone was okay, one alpha skater was hurt badly, but everyone else had minor injuries.”

Kotetsu said, “That’s good.”

Barnaby chuckled, “One of the skaters, Emil I think his name is, knew who you were and kept you from getting injured while you were out.  You should thank him at some point after all of this is done. I wouldn’t get too close to him right now, his alpha is a bit touchy.”

Kotetsu chuckled and said, “I imagine.  What is the current plan?”

Barnaby said, “Well first, I am going to go get Kaede and Muramasa, so they can see that you are fine and Muramasa can take Kaede home.  Then, when they release you, I am going to take you to Nathan’s, where he is preparing heat rooms for everyone, skaters included, to ride out their heats. My only question is, do you want me there for it? I know we talked about this for your next heat, but since this is a special case . . . I . . . ”  

Kotetsu said, “Of course I want you there.  Unless, you don’t want to.”

Barnaby blushed, “No. . . I want to, I just didn’t know. . . ”

Kotetsu reached up and grabbed onto Barnaby’s signature black shirt and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

Kotetsu said, “You know I love you, right?”

Barnaby blushed harder and stammered, “I. . . I . . .”

Kotetsu laughed. He kissed Barnaby again and then let him go.  Barnaby blushed harder.

Barnaby said, “I. . .I’ll just go get Kaede, then.”

Watching the interaction between Barnaby and Kotetsu, Emil commented softly to Michele, “Looks like Tiger is alright to me.”

They both laughed quietly.

In a few moments, Kaede came barreling through the door.  Her movement startled Yuuri which caused Victor to growl at her reflexively.  

Kaede said, “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.  I am not used to Dad sharing a room with anyone.”

Victor replied, “It’s okay.  I am sorry I growled. Just a reflex from being out of sorts today.”

Kaede nodded.  She walked more slowly over to her father’s bed.

Kaede said, “Dad.  Are you okay?”

Kotetsu said, “I am fine.  I am sure they will release me soon.”

Kaede, looking down, said, “I was so scared for you.  This is all my fault.”

Kotetsu put a hand under her chin and lifted her face until she met his eyes and said, “Honey, none of this is your fault.  It’s the fault of the bad guys that the other heroes put in jail. And I hear you did a fantastic job of contacting Barnaby for help.  I am very proud of you.”

Kaede hugged her father and said, “Thanks, Dad.  I am really glad you are okay. Is Barnaby going to take care of you?”

Kotetsu blushed and replied, “Yes, he is.”

Kaede asked, “He’s a good alpha, isn’t he?”

Kotetsu replied, “Yes.”

Kaede asked, “Are you going to bond with him?”

Kotetsu said, “Kaede!  You can’t go around asking questions like that.”

Kaede said, “But are you?”

Kotetsu said, “I don’t know.  It depends. We haven’t talked about it and you don’t need to worry about it.  Muramasa is going to take you home."

Kaede said, "But I don't want to go home.  I want to stay here with you."

Kotetsu said, "I am sorry, honey, but you can't.  Once I am better, I’ll bring Barnaby for a visit.  How would that be?”

Kaede said, “That would be great.  Take care of yourself.”

Kotetsu said, “I will.  Love you.”

Kaede said, “Love you too, Dad.”

Barnaby walked Kaede back to Muramasa, and then returned to Kotetsu’s side.

Kotetsu said, “Did they leave?”

Barnaby nodded and said, “Muramasa said they were heading home and he would call you when they got there.”

Kotetsu said, “Okay. Anything else I should know?”

Barnaby said, “The nurses say they are going to keep you overnight just in case.”

“Will you stay with me?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

“When they release you in the morning, we can go over to Nathan’s.”

“Why is everyone going there?”

“We didn’t know who that group was targeting or if there were more of them.  We decided it would be easier to protect everyone in one space, plus Nathan has fantastic security at his home.”

Kotetsu nodded.

Barnaby said, “You should probably get some rest.  I’ll be right here.”

Kotetsu grasped Barnaby’s hand in his as he drifted off to sleep. 

****

Leo woke up to a body cuddled up to him and the most amazing scent.  It was the soft scent of lavender with vanilla tones underneath.

_It’s so comforting.  Where am I?_

When Leo opened his eyes, he looked across the room and saw Christophe nodding off in a chair.  He looked down to see that the warmth next to him was Guang-Hong. A feeling of relief washed through his body.

Leo croaked, “Christophe?”

Christophe jerked awake.

Christophe said, “Leo?  Thank goodness you are awake.  We were beginning to worry about you.”

Leo asked, “What happened?”

Christophe frowned and asked, “You don’t remember?”

Leo said, “Everything is sort of fuzzy and I feel. . . weird.”

Christophe said, “Hmm.”

He got up and walked over to Leo’s bed, pulling his chair along with him.  Once he had sat down, he began to fill in the blanks for Leo.

Christophe said, “Do you remember the exhibition?”

Leo replied, “Hmm. . . yes? . . . but . . .?”

Christophe said, “We were attacked.”

Leo’s eyes got big as the memories came rushing back.

Leo asked, “Is everyone alright?”

Christophe said, “You were hit pretty hard, as was Otabek. JJ is in bad shape, but everyone else is fine. But all the omegas were shot with a heat inducer.”

Leo said,”That’s not good. Induced heats are harder for omegas, right?”

Christophe said, “They can be.”

_I need to touch._ Leo thought.

Leo ran his hands through Guang-Hong’s hair. The omega sighed and snuggled closer to Leo.

Leo said softly, “I wish I could help him more.  But I’m just a beta.”

Christophe sucked in a breath and thought _He doesn’t know. . . I. . ._

Christophe sighed and said, “Leo, you’re presenting right now. . . as an alpha.”

Leo just looked at Christophe, disbelief mixed with hope splattered across his face.

Christophe continued, “We started to be able to smell you after they brought you in here. It won’t be long until you’ll be in your first rut.”

Leo stuttered, “But I’m too old.”

Christophe said, “Occasionally weaker alphas or omegas have to be triggered.  The stress and being close to Guang-Hong’s pre-heat triggered you.”

Leo said, “I’m dreaming, right?”

Christophe, smiling, said, “Nope.  You finally got your wish.”

Leo looked like he was about to cry.

_Now I can bond with Guang-Hong._

Christophe asked, “How do you feel?”

Leo said, “Foggy, and a little jittery.”

Christophe said, “I was afraid of that.”

Leo said, “What?”

Christophe replied, “I think your rut is feeding off of Guang-Hong’s heat.  You two are spiraling faster than everyone else.”

Leo said, “What do we do?”

Christophe said, “We get you discharged and over to Nathan’s before anything happens and you two spend your heat and rut together.”

Leo said, “Okay.”

Christophe stood up.  

He said, “I am going to go find the nurse and get this sorted out.”

Leo nodded and snuggled into Guang-Hong.

Christophe walked down to the nurses’ station.

One of the ladies said, “Yes, may I help you.”

Christophe said, “Yes, one of the young men with a head injury is awake.  He is currently presenting as an alpha and will be in rut very soon. He will need to be discharged ASAP or you will have an unpleasant situation on your hands.”

The nurse said, “I’ll call the doctor.”

Christophe replied, “Thank you.”

A few minutes later the doctor walked in.

He said, “Leo, I see you are awake.  How do you feel?”

Leo replied, “Weird.”

The Doctor asked, “Any headaches or pain in your neck?”

Leo said, “No.”

The Doctor said, “I would really like to keep you overnight but I understand we have a presentation situation that just won’t allow it and your friends have promised to monitor you.  Therefore, I am going to release you. However, when your rut is finished, I would like you to come back and get a check-up, just to make sure that everything is okay.”

Leo nodded.  

The Doctor said, “I’ll get the paperwork started.  I am releasing Emil as well. His arm is healed and there is no need for us to keep him here.”

Christophe nodded and said, “I’ll call Nathan to arrange for a ride for some of us, so that we can get out of your way.”

The Doctor nodded and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Come hang out with me on tumblr at https://auronevardell.tumblr.com/.


	8. Nathan's House

Christophe dialed Nathan's number.

Nathan said, “Hello?”

Christophe asked, “Nathan?”

Nathan answered, “Hello Honey, what do you need?”

Christophe said, “We have a bit of a situation here, Nathan.  Leo is presenting as an alpha and has accelerated Guang-Hong’s heat.  He will be released soon and we really need to get them to your place.  Can someone come get them and maybe Emil and Michele, too? They are releasing Emil and I get the feeling they would like Michele to leave.”

Nathan chuckled and said, “I imagine.  We’ll send someone to pick them up. Do you know if Kotetsu woke up?”

Christophe said, “He did.  He seems to be alright, but they are holding him overnight for observation.”

Nathan said, “I am glad he is alright.  Handsome is so moody when Tiger is hurt. See you soon.”

Christophe laughed and said, “Okay.”

They hung up and Christophe walked across the hall.  

He said (to Emil), “You are getting released from the hospital.  One of the heroes is coming to take you, Michele, Leo, and Guang-Hong to Nathan’s house.  You can go too, Victor. I’ll stay here with those who are left.”

Victor asked, “Will you keep an eye on Yurio?”

Christophe said, “Considering how he won’t get two feet from Otabek that’s not a hard job.  So yah, I will.”

Victor chuckled and said, “Who knew that our little Russian tiger had himself a crush.”

Christophe said, “I think it’s more than a crush. If they don’t bond by the end of this, I’ll eat last year’s costume.”

Victor laughed and said, “If you are really alright staying, then I think we will go.  Yuuri needs to rest.”

Christophe nodded and said, “Please, go.  Julian won’t be here until tomorrow. There is no reason I can’t stay.  Plus, we’ll have at least one hero with us so we should be fine.”

Victor said, “Thank you.”

Christophe nodded and went back to the other room.  A little while later Karina and Nathan arrived.

Nathan said, “Hey Honeys, ready to go?”

Christophe said, “They just finished the paperwork.  Leo and Emil have been released. Guang-Hong and Michele are going with you too, of course.  Victor and Yuuri too if that’s alright.”

Nathan said, “Completely fine.  I brought one of my company vans.  And Karina is going to stay here with you so that there will be another hero to help if needed.  She is a beta so she shouldn’t bother anyone.”

He looked at the high schooler dressed in casual clothes.

_I can’t believe she is a hero.  She is so young._

Christophe said, “Thanks.”

Christophe turned to Leo and Guang-Hong and said, “Time to go.  Can you get up?”

Leo stood.  He was a bit shaky.  He leaned on Christophe for moment but then seemed to get his feet underneath him.

Leo said, “Come on, Guang-Hong, time to go, love.”

Guang-Hong whined.

Leo said, “I need you to come with me, Guang-Hong.  You can sleep where we are going.”

Guang-Hong opened his eyes.  Leo held out his hand. Guang-Hong took it and let Leo help him out of bed.

Christophe said, “You are going with Nathan, here.  Don’t worry, Victor and Yuuri are going too. I’ll see you tomorrow. Take care of yourselves, okay?”

Leo nodded.

Nathan said, “See you tomorrow, Christophe.”

Christophe said, “Looking forward to it.”

Katrina sat down in the room as the trio left and walked across the hall.  

Nathan asked, “You guys ready to go?”

Victor nodded.  He picked up Yuuri while Emil and Michele crawled out of the bed they had been resting in. The group slowly made their way out of the hospital and to Nathan’s van.  After a moderate car ride, they reached Nathan’s estate. Nathan unlocked the door and held it open for Victor as he walked in with Yuuri. Emil and Michele hung back to make sure that Leo and Guang-Hong made it inside okay.  It was slow going but they finally made it inside the house.

Nathan said, “We have already set up rooms for each of you and moved your things from the hotel into them, so you will have everything you need.  A couple of the betas are making up heat kits for you with food and other necessities.”

Victor nodded and followed Nathan upstairs.  Nathan showed Victor to an unassuming room. It was tasteful and functional.

Nathan said, “Here is your room, Victor.  If you are hungry, there is food downstairs in the kitchen.”

Victor said, “Thanks.  I mainly think rest is in order for Yuuri and I.”

Nathan nodded.  He showed Guang-Hong and Leo to their room.  The boys barely made it to their bed before they were both asleep.  Nathan closed their door.

Nathan said, “Poor things.  This is going to be really rough for them.”

Emil agreed,“It is.”

Nathan said, “I have you two at the end of the hall, away from everyone else.”

Emil smiled and looked at Michele, “Understood.  Thank you, Nathan. We appreciate everything.”

Nathan said, “Of course, dears.  I just wish this hadn’t happened.”

Emil smiled sadly, “Me too.”

Nathan left them at the door.  Emil and Michele walked into the room closing the door behind them.

****

Several hours later . . .

 

Otabek woke up to a headache and disorientation.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.  Knowing the signs of a head injury, Otabek decided to stay still for a moment.

_I’m not home and this doesn’t seem to be a hotel.  Where the fuck am I?_

Then he noticed he wasn’t alone in his bed.  The scent of black currant and vanilla was overwhelming.

_Who I am in bed with? And why do they smell so damn good?_

He slowly looked down and saw a blonde who had his arms and legs thrown over Otabek and was snuggled into his side.

_It can’t be, can it?_

And then the memory of the past day came rushing back.

_He’s an omega.  Why didn’t he tell me?  Does he not trust me? I thought we were at least friends._

Otabek sighed.

_I wonder what this means for us.  How hurt am I? Is everyone else okay?_

Otabek shifted in the bed.  The movement woke Yuri from his sleep. Yuri blinked sleepy eyes at Otabek until it finally registered that Otabek was awake.

Yuri said, “You’re awake.”

Otabek said, “Uh huh.”

Yuri said, “I was so. . . it’s about time, idiot.”

Otabek asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?  I thought we were friends. Don’t you trust me?”

Yuri said, “I do. . . but Yakov told me not to tell anyone at least while I was skating.  Victor knew so he could kind of watch out for me at events, but he was the only one who knew.  I wanted to tell you. I really did because. . .”

Otabek asked, “Because?”

Yuri blushed and said, “Don’t make me say it.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow and then regretted it.

_Damn, my head hurts.  What happened to me?_

Yuri noticed the pained expression on Otabek’s face.

He asked, “Does your head still hurt?  Victor said that you took quite the blow to the head in the fight.”

Otabek said, “Yeah, some.”

Yuri said, “I should go get the nurse so they can check you out.”

Otabek said, “Wait, don’t go.  Not yet.”

Otabek looked around the room and asked, “Where is everyone?”

Yuri said, “Everyone who was cleared by the hospital went to one of the heroes homes.  Many of the omegas were shot up with a heat inducer during the incident. They are all going into heat tonight or tomorrow.  Evidently, this one hero has a huge house that has heat rooms in it. We are all going there to ride out our heats so that we can be protected by the heroes. “

Otabek asked, “You too?”

Yuri said, “They didn’t drug me because I was going to go into heat soon anyways.  So yeah, me too.”

Otabek asked, “Are you. . . by yourself?”

Yuri looked away from Otabek and said something he couldn’t quite understand.

Otabek asked, “What was that?”

Yuri said, “Wouldyouhelpmewithmyheat?”

Otabek said, “What?”

Yuri said, “You heard me.”

Otabek asked, “You really want me to?”

Yuri said, “Yes.  Heats are hard to get through by yourself.  Now that I am old enough, and everyone knows that I am an omega anyways, I should be able to have whom I want with me during my heat.”

Otabek blushed.

_Does this mean he wanted me there before?_

Otabek said, “Yuri. . . okay.  I would be glad to help you during your heat.”

Yuri said, “Good. Now we should both rest more before the others come back and get us.”

Otabek settled back down into the hospital bed with his arms wrapped around Yuri, and, despite his aching head, he was happier than he had been in awhile. 

****

Sometime in the early morning hours, movement awakened Christophe.  He looked around the room to see Otabek and Yuri still sleeping and Katrina was still keeping watch.

_What then?_

He looked at the door and saw them rolling JJ into the room.

Christophe whispered to the nurse, “How is he?”

The nurse replied, “He is stable.  The next couple of days will be telling.  We have hopes for a full recovery.”

Christophe nodded, “Thank you.”

The nurse nodded and left the room.  Christophe walked over to the bed with JJ in it.  

He looked down at the Canadian skater and said, “What I wouldn’t give for some of your obnoxious energy now.”

He pulled his chair to JJ’s bedside and watched the skater breathe in his sleep.

_I am glad he is okay.  But I am sad to think he’ll probably never skate again.  It’s so unfair._

****

The next morning found Nathan and his van back at the hospital.  

He thought _They are releasing one of the skaters today and Kotetsu. Nearly everyone will be at the house then.  Pao-Lin is going to relieve Karina and stay with the last two skaters. That one boy was really, really hurt. I wonder if his family is coming?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Kotetsu.

Kotetsu said, “Hey, Nathan.  Thanks for coming to get us.”

Nathan chuckled and replied, “No problem, Kotetsu.  I take it you are feeling better?”

Kotetsu nodded and said, “The scan this morning showed no problems for me or the skater. We were both released with a clean bill of health.”

Nathan said, “That’s good.  Did Handsome catch you up on what’s going on?”

Kotetsu blushed and stammered, “Uh. . . yes. . . he did.  Is everyone at your house like planned?”

Nathan said, “Everyone but the two skaters that are still in the hospital.  The one boy is an alpha so he should be fine and the other skater was already bonded so they didn’t medicate him. We will leave a hero with them to make sure they are protected but everyone else is at the house or our hotel room nearby.  We have should have all the supplies we need. It looks like we are good to go.”

Kotetsu nodded and Barnaby said, “Good.”

They all got in the van and drove back to Nathan’s house.  When they arrived at the mansion, they followed Nathan inside the house.  He showed Kotetsu and Barnaby to the room that Kotetsu had used many times before.  He took Otabek and Yuri to the room next to Victor and Yuuri. He knew the Russians were close and thought they might be more comfortable in close proximity to one another.

Otabek opened the door to the room to let Yuri inside.  

He turned to Nathan and said, “Thank you for everything.”

Nathan replied, “You are more than welcome, honey.  If you two need anything please let me know. I want all of you to feel as comfortable as possible.”

Otabek nodded and followed Yuri into their room.  

Closing the door behind him, he said, “Yuri?”

Yuri replied, “Hmm?”

Otabek said, “We need to talk before. . . ”

Yuri, already laying on the bed, rolled towards Otabek, “About what, Beka?”

Otabek’s eyes followed the moment of the lithe boy in front of him.

Otabek sighed and said, “About what you want and don’t want me to do during. . .”

Yuri climbed off the bed and approached Otabek.  He slowly leaned into Otabek’s space and took in a lungful of his scent. It took everything in Otabek not to back up or move closer.

 _He always smells so good, like amber with a woodsy tone underneath_ Yuri thought.

Yuri said, “I want everything, Beka. Knot me, mark me, bond me.  I want to be yours.”

Otabek squeaked and moved around Yuri to sit down on the bed.  He was so distracted that he nearly missed the edge, and landed in the floor. Yuri smirked at the effect he had on the alpha.

Otabek, after righting himself, said, “Yuri. . . I. . . “

Yuri walked over to the alpha and said, “Just say yes, Beka.  I have been waiting a long time to be able to ask you this. So please, just say yes.”

Otabek scooted back onto the bed as he said, “Yes?” Then he opened his arms.

Yuri climbed onto the bed and into his alpha’s arms.

He said, “Thank you, Beka.”

****

_How come it has to be me?  They are both adults. Why does someone need to talk to them before Guang-Hong goes into heat?  And why does that someone have to be me?_

Phichit whined in his head as he approached the room that Nathan had put Leo and Guang-Hung in. He knocked on the door of the room. After a few moments, the door opened slowly to reveal Leo.

_Jesus, he looks wrecked.  I know that presenting is hard on the body, but Hell._

Leo, confused, said, “Phichit?”

Phichit said, “I was wondering if you could come out here and talk for a moment.”

Leo said, “Sure.”

He went back inside the room for a moment.

Leo said (to Guang-Hong), “I am going to go outside and talk to Phichit for a minute.  I’ll be right back.”

Guang-Hong sleepily nodded.

Leo stepped outside his room and closed the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door.

He asked, “What’s up, Phichit?”

Phichit pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, “We didn’t know if you knew anything about your new gender and we thought someone should talk to you about it.”

Leo blushed and said, “I never went to the classes because I was a beta.”

Phichit nodded and said, “If you have any questions, I can go get Victor. But we wanted to make sure that you and Guang-Hong talked about what you wanted before you both lost yourselves to your natures. You need to talk about how far you want things to go beforehand.”

Leo blushed and said, “Talk?”

Phichit said, “Yes, talk.  Once you are overwhelmed by your natures, you cannot consent so you need to talk about what you both want beforehand.”

Leo, surprised, said, “Oh, okay.  I’ll talk to him.”

Phichit said, “Good.”

Leo said, “Thanks Phichit.”

Phichit nodded and said, “You are welcome.”

Leo pushed off the door and turned to go back into the his room.  He looked at the sleeping Guang-Hong on the bed.

_Who knew this was going to be so difficult.  How do I talk to him? How do I ask him what he wants?  How do I tell him what I want?_

Leo sighed and shook his head.

_Talking to Guang-Hong is easier said than done._

After watching Leo walk back into his room, Phichit moved towards the common area.

_There are still a few things we need to do before they are all incapacitated. But I am glad that is over at least.  It's going to be an interesting week._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, for NaNoWriMo. I am getting so many chapters written. Thanks for reading. Drop by my tumblr and say hi. @auronevardell.  
> Smut starts in the next chapter.


End file.
